The Legend of the Occult: The Beginning Book 1
by Marcus Alexander
Summary: This is the Legend of the Occult, the story of the Succubus Knight, the master of all the Occult eyes. This is a crossover with new never before seen characters, so it may sound weird for a little while, but it'll get interesting in a while. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Occult

**The Legend of the Occult **

**The Mishima Saga**

Prologue

Byakugan. The white eye

Kaguyagan. The tempest eye

Nerogan. The balance eye

Espogan. The mind eye

Sharingan. The wheel eye

Gensougan. The illusion eye

These are the six eyes of the occult; the eyes of the ancients. Legend says that in the beginning, the creator of things bestowed the gift of these eyes to the first six. Each of the six: Byaku, Espora, Gensoura, Kaguya, Nero, and Sharin, were known for their varying ways of life and of attitude. And with their attitude came the activation of these eyes. The offspring of the first six also were granted the powers of these eyes and the gift of superhuman strength and energy manipulation. They came to be known as the Saiyans. As time went on, though, these powers became weaker and weaker.

Then, like a spirit of the past, a powerful warrior was born to the Kaiosama clan - Alexander the Great. He possessed the Nerogan from birth, and as time went on, mysteriously manifested the powers of the other five eyes. Alexander was very proficient in his skill of these optic weapons, and strove to do right by them with deeds such as taming the demon horse Bucephalus and silencing the sirens of the Strait of the End. This and his skills as a warrior gave him the nickname of The Succubus Knight. No one in his day was stronger than him, but when he died, his powers became little more than legend.

One hundred years later, on the other side of the world, a son was born to the Maurya clan - the incomparable Ashoka. His prowess as both a warrior and as a leader, and his skill with the elements, rivaled Alexander himself, and thus was given the name Avatar. But, alas, when he died, his accomplishments were lost to the sands of time. As time went on, similar leaders and warriors sprang up with such power; people such as Julius Caesar, Emperor Constantine, Suleiman the First, and Genghis Khan. They wanted to be known in the same light as Alexander and Ashoka, and were known as The Succubus Knight in the west and The Avatar in the east. Other rulers tried to rival their legacy and power; the closest being the pharaoh Akhenaton, who was able to summon monsters and entities from the realm of shadows. This was the beginning of the Shadow Games, the legacy of Egypt. All of these great rulers' legacies were lost to time, as was the knowledge of the powers of the elements and the occult eyes, except for the clans Alexander and Maurya.

And thus the world was split in two - those who knew of these Kekkai-Genkai, and normal humans. Around the beginning of the Dark Ages, an asteroid fell to the earth, bearing a demonic visitor - Apocalypse. This was a demon who wanted the power of the eyes for himself, yet was unable to obtain any of them. His offspring though felt differently, and with the help of the Egyptians, was able to banish Apocalypse to the Shadow Realm. The thing is, evil has a way of rearing its ugly head. And this is where my story begins.

I am going to tell you a tale the world has never seen; of wars and times never heard of. It is a story of tragedy, romance, mystery, pain, pleasure, and myths. Will you get to the finale, or will you just walk away in defeat? Will you wonder with awe, or mope with disgust? I alone cannot tell the future, but know this: anything is possible, only if you believe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Why is it that heroes are always on the receiving end of crap? For every story with a hero, he is always pushed to his limits before he truly achieves greatness. There is only one problem with this scenario in this story: The hero doesn't even know he is a hero. Enter Marcus Alexander Kaiosama, the hero of this epic tale. Unbeknownst to him, shortly before his birth, there was a prophecy made by the prophetess Cassandra of Thebes that the Succubus Knight would be born to the Kaiosama clan; the first since Alexander the Great. Guess what? Marcus is that lucky kid. Remember when I said that evil has a way of rearing its head? Well, this is what happened to the most powerful country in the world - and they didn't even know it. George H. W. Bush was the President of the United States, and he was one of the few on the planet who was pure demon. Upon hearing of the prophecy, he sent out one of his henchmen, Heihachi of the Mishima Clan, also a pure demon, to kill the child.

Heihachi failed miserably, but he killed Marcus' mother while said person was only seven months old. His father, John Kaiosama, was strong enough to protect young Marcus form Heihachi, and Bush thought that Heihachi killing his mom would scare Marcus into not training to be the Knight and just kill himself from the guilt. Still, he was smart enough to create a secret unit known as the Sepia Sergeants to keep an eye on the young kid, and any other "risks". The thing is, John never told his son the truth about his real mother, and had him believe his step-mother was his real mother. When he tried to start training Marcus at 12, he was killed by the Sepia but they made it look like an accident. Then, at 16, his step-mother died due to a heart attack. This is where it begins.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up Marcus!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm up!" Said person was being shaken awake by his Aunt Jean, his mother's sister. "Whaddya want? It's 5:30 in the frikkin morning!"

"We gotta go to the hospital!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, but it's about your mother."

This gets Marcus' attention. His mother was in the hospital that day because she passed out. And for his aunt to wake him up at 5:30 in the morning, something had to be wrong. He was starting to worry about his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Just get in the car and let's go to the hospital!"

Now Marcus was having a panic attack. His mom was all he had left. His father had died, and he and his sister, Bonai, weren't really that close. If he lost her, he didn't know what he would do. Reluctantly, he got into the car with his aunt, dreading what lied ahead.

All of his fears were confirmed when he saw the faces of his family members and of the doctors in the waiting room. The expression on Marcus' face was one of angst and rage. His grandmother went to try and hug him, but he moved away.

"Give it to me straight," he said, his voice breaking. "What's going on? Is my mom going to be all right?"

"Marcus," his Grandmother, Leola said, almost crying herself, "She's gone."

The words barely left her lips when he lashed out at the nearest wall, embedding a permanent print of his fist on said wall. "Don't--ever--EVER--lie to me about something like that. My mom is fine! She has to be! She just has to!" By this time, he was in tears. The nurses rolling the gurney with his now deceased mother on it past him didn't help any.

Now all of the sudden, the lights in the room started to crackle and pop with electricity. Marcus was shaking uncontrollably, clenching his fists and letting out kind of deep growl. His eyes were squeezed shut, and the more he shook, and the madder he got, the more the electricity popped. Soon the glass windows started to crack and break, and the very building started to shake. One of the doctors looked on in horror.

'Oh God Almighty!' the doctor thought. 'It can't be! I've gotta do something!'

Marcus' other family members were trying to console his sister, as he made it clear with his actions to give him some space. His uncle Calvin finally tried to approach him, and it seemed to work, but when the doctor came up and touched him, well, you could say that was the last straw. Marcus let out a loud cry of anguish and stared bullets at the doctor, who obviously thought that he also was going to die.

"You!!" Marcus growled. "You bastard! With all the technology and medicine in this hospital you're telling me you couldn't help my mother? You just let her DIE!? I thought you took the Hippocratic Oath!"

"We did all we can!" the doctor sputtered. "She had a massive heart attack; there was nothing we could do!"

"Oh is that it?" Marcus asked. "Well, let us see if you got the smarts to save yourself from death!" And with this statement, his eyes started to glow and change. His body started to tremble and change shape as well. His short black hair grew out and changed to a light brown. His shirt started to rip and then just fell to the floor in tatters as his body mass and size changed. He grew to a six foot seven frame and his muscles were becoming more defined. As all of this was going on, a bright blue flame was forming and growing in intensity around him. Everyone in the room was terrified.

"CODE SEPIA!! CODE SEPIA!!" the doctor yelled.

"You are MIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!" Marcus yelled as the flame engulfed him. And as soon as this started, he saw black, and there was only him.


	2. The Beginning

1) The Beginning

Beep. Beep. Beep. Computers were running and stabilizing Marcus while his grandmother was being briefed by the leader of the Sepia Sergeants, Heihachi Mishima.

"So that's why you had to shoot him like that?" Leola asked.

"Yes m'am," Heihachi said, shooting dirty looks to the motionless Marcus as he explained. "He was a threat to you, everyone in this hospital, and most importantly to himself. As for his looks, they will always stay like that, but at least he looks normal, including his eyes thank god." This last part wasn't detected by Leola. "If he exhibits any kind of behavior like this, no matter how big or small, just give this number a call and agents of ours will be there immediately, ok?"

"Thank you Mr. Mishima," Leola said.

"No formalities; Heihachi will do fine m'am," he said, bowing before leaving her to her grandchild.

'What are you?' Leola thought as she stared at her grandson, who was oblivious that this was the beginning of a new life for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marcus?" the nurse asked, not knowing if he was up or not.

"What happened?" he asked, "And why am I wearing a wig? Did I go over JT's and get drunk or something? Did you find me with a fat chick?" And this was how Marcus carried on until his memory hit him like a ton of bricks. His face drooped with anguish and hurt. "Sorry about that. Now I remember."

"We have a counselor here if you want to talk about it," the nurse said.

"I can do without that!" he quickly said. "I don't need no damn shrink to get in my mind and tell me what I already know! My Mom's dead and I flipped! That's all there is to it, ok?"

The nurse looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. 'Mr. Mishima did say he wouldn't remember unleashing that kind of power, but I don't know whether to just follow protocol and leave or to tell him the truth.' This whole time Marcus was studying her face for any sort of sign, and cleared his throat to get her to come back to her senses. She jumped as if she had just gotten caught stealing something. "You want anything before I go?" she asked as she tried to straighten her thoughts out.

"I'm cool," he answered. She took this as an invitation to leave and she didn't think twice about doing so. When she left, Marcus' face expression changed into one of worry and he put his head in his hands. 'I was able to read her mind just by looking at her! How did I do that? Does this have something to do with that code sepia thing? Everyone thinks that I can't remember that transformation into- this." He flexed his muscles and took a good look at his body. He had grown nearly a foot in height and was more defined. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was now a light amber brown and shoulder length. 'At least now I have the long hair that I always wanted." He chuckled to himself for a bit before looking at a mirror, which made him gasp. His eyes were not black anymore, but a hazel. "Nice!" he said.

"Marcus Alexander?" a voice said as the doctor walked in. He was holding a clipboard and was writing stuff on it. His voice showed hesitation and fear, but Marcus didn't pick up on it.

"That's my name," Marcus answered. "What do you want?"

"We need to run some test--"

"What kind of tests?"

"Don't worry," the doctor said. "It's just a physical examination followed by an X-ray. We just want to make sure you're ok before you go. I can tell you don't like hospitals."

"Can you blame me?" Marcus asked.

"No I can't," the doctor said. "I don't like them either, and I work here. I'm not gonna say I know how you feel, because I don't, but please understand that I tried my best to save her."

"I know," Marcus said. "I was just hurting, that's all. I lost my dad four years ago, so it sucks knowing that my sister and I are all alone."

"But your Grandmother is here, and I understand you have a step-father too." This was true, as Marcus' step-father was cool and able to take him and his sister in, but at that moment he was paying someone else's debt to society, and wouldn't be out until May of next year.

"You're right doc," Marcus said. "So can we get these tests done so I can get out of here?"

"Sure, just follow me," The doctor answered, secretly thanking the man upstairs for being able to survive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure you want to go to school this soon?" Leola asked.

"Of course G-mom," Marcus said. "If I don't, I'll start to think and'll go crazy. My boys'll watch me."

Leola just looked at him before giving in. "Ok, but only if you're sure."

"I gotta get my things real quick," Marcus said and rushed to his 'room'. The real reason he wanted to go to school was to get away from the negativity of the place. All he heard for the past couple of days was how and why his mom died. He knew he would hear it in school, but at least his boys knew to give him some space. And at least they wouldn't wire his phone. As he gathered up his stuff, he thought about having to eventually move from his school in Seabrook to the one in Vineland. That was going to be hard with all of the memories he had. JT, Scoot, Dennis, Ashton, Ryan, Joe T, Joe C, Fuego. Shawn.

Shawn Nashira. His rival, and best friend. They fought to be friends, and contested over every little thing, but if you messed with one, you had to deal with both. Shawn was the quiet one of the bunch, and Marcus could never get over that stare of his. It was like Shawn was looking past him and into his soul. That stare and his calm demeanor sent chills to everyone that didn't know him, and that added up to a lot of people. "Well, this is going to be one interesting day," Marcus thought as he ran out the door and hopped into the van.

He didn't know just how right he was.


	3. Crazy Bitches and a New Understanding

2) Crazy Bitches and a New Understanding

Marcus mentioned his mother's death to JT, and that proved to be a mistake. He couldn't get into the building before the waves of people came. Some were there to be seen, some were there to see, while others were truly sorry and uttering their condolences to him. Marcus just rolled his eyes and tried to get away and find JT so he could throttle him.

"Yo, man! What's with the growth spurt?" And that was JT, a.k.a the lord and master of chaos and innovation. JT was what you called confused. He had short cropped black hair, wearing an Atreyu hoodie, chain pants, and Invader Zim finger gloves.

"I should kill you," Marcus said.

"Threat, threat!" JT said mockingly and laughed. "Sorry it got out this way, but at least you didn't have to explain the details. So can you explain how you grew a foot in a day, went up in weight to 276 pounds, grew a full head of hair, and became godlike?"

"Godlike?" Marcus asked.

"Dude, look at yourself," JT said. "You look like the type of guy these girls want; tall dark and handsome."

"You scare me."

"I know," JT said. "So spill!"

"I really don't know myself," Marcus said. "All I know is that when I found out about my mom, I flew into a rage and, well, transformed into this."

JT started cracking up. "You honestly expect me to believe that? Ok, you don't have to tell me, but that's a hell of a story!"

"I'm not kidding around," Marcus said. "They called a 'Code Sepia' on me and shot me! It was that bizarre!"

"Code Sepia?"

"Code Sepia?" another voice asked, which made both JT and Marcus jump in surprise. "You're saying that the hospital called the Sepia Sergeants on you when you went into a rage?" Shawn had walked up to the two and was interested as well as JT as to how Marcus changed that much. He was still taller than him, being 6-9 himself, but the Marcus he knew was only 5-7 and a buck forty. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Uh, Shawn?" Marcus asked. "I've never in my life seen you concentrate this hard about anything. What is it?"

"Well, it's about your Nero--"

"Marcus!"

"Oh hell no," Marcus said in obvious disgust. This was his ex-girlfriend, Michelle Reimer. They had a lot of history, and none of it was good. This girl was one who had prejudice parents and was prejudice in her own way. Marcus was half Egyptian and half Italian- a double whammy. Marcus tried to look past that and still tried to keep the relationship, but when she called him the magic 'n' word, he dropped her like a bad habit. This was not going to go well. "What?"

"I heard about your mom," she said.

"Yeah, how about that," Marcus said, staring bullets into her and JT. "So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you--"

"Well?"

"You know what Marcus, that's exactly what you deserve for breaking up with me you Italian --!"

Marcus had her by the throat and against a locker. She was kicking wildly in the air trying to get free, but Marcus held on and squeezed harder. "You bitch! I can take you talking about me but you will not talk ill about my mother three days after her death!" A tear dropped from his eye, visible to all that was watching. Since half the kids in that school never liked her, there was a crowd and a line of girls offering to whip Michelle's ass in a heartbeat for him.

"You let me go!" Michelle yelled with the little oxygen she had left. "I thought you don't hit girls!"

"I don't" Marcus said. "I respect all women, and feel that they should be treated like queens. But I think I can make an exception. You disgust me." As he was talking, his eyes started to flicker pink and blue. His pupils started to swirl into a pink and blue yin-yang sign without the dots in the middle. Michelle was getting even more scared by the second, and seeing this didn't help any.

"What's with his eyes?" JT asked.

'The Nerogan!' Shawn thought. "It has manifested itself!"

"What has manifested itself?" JT asked.

Shawn looked at him, not knowing that the last part was spoken aloud. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

A little bit of nothing turned into a whole lot of something real quickly. Marcus threw Michelle down the hallway, and like it was nothing, seemingly teleported behind the still airborne Michelle and hit a nasty spin kick that connected with her skull. If Shawn hadn't seen this and caught her, she would've hit the lockers and only God knows what would've happened. Michelle though was knocked out cold. Everyone in the hallway was in awe at the sudden display of strength. The Nerogan had reverted back to normal as Marcus walked up to Shawn. A teacher had just came up and saw the unconscious girl in Shawn's arms and the knot on her head.

"What happened here?" the teacher asked.

Marcus was quick to answer. "She ran up, slipped, and she fell and accidentally hit her head on the locker. I don't know how it happened."

The teacher was skeptical, and she asked the crowd. "Is that what happened?" The people nodded simultaneously. This satisfied her, so she left. The crowd dispersed, leaving the three boys and the KO'd girl.

"Thanks for the cover," Marcus said.

"No prob," JT said. "She deserved that, but that was awesome!"

"I'm gonna take her to the nurse guys," Shawn said. "I'll see you in class, and Marcus, we need to talk. It's important."

"Cool," Marcus said as he and JT walked away in conversation.

Shawn looked around for any bystanders, and confirmed he was alone. "Espogan!" Shawn said and activated his eye, the Espogan. They glowed a deep purple as he started to make hand signs. 'Man this blows.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the next few hours, the story of Marcus and Michelle had spread around, so by lunch, he was famous. Marcus however wanted nothing to do with the fame and popularity. He just wanted to eat his lunch with his boys in peace. That, though, was not to be.

"Give the man some room!" Brian said. This was Brian Inuzuka, a.k.a. Scoot. He was one of Marcus' closest friends, and sometimes a self-proclaimed bodyguard for him. Most of the time, Marcus didn't like Scoot trying to take his problems as his own, but today, he was fine with it. "That cool for ya man?"

"Yeah, for the moment." Marcus said. "Now who brought the cards? Let's play some blackjack."

Ashton, Dennis, and Fuego came up as soon as the word blackjack was heard. How Ashton and Fuego and Dennis were friends was beyond anyone. Ashton and Fuego were brothers and were power lifters and wrestlers respectively, while Dennis was the 'Alternative of Alternative'. Picture two tall black guys with braids and a short white guy with the jet black goth hair and skinny as a twig look goin on as friends and you think about that for a second.

"So Marcus wants to lose some money today?" Ashton asked.

"Man, I'm playing for fun. I'm broke."

"So am I; why do you think I asked."

"You a hustler to the fullest Ashton," Marcus said.

"I heard you put that bitch in her place," Fuego said.

"She fell," Marcus said, putting on an innocent voice. The whole table laughed. "Well, at least I'll never have to worry about that again."

JT dealt out the cards and the conversation of the day commenced. It was the same as any day: Fuego talking about his Latina girlfriend in Vineland that no one had ever met, JT trying to figure out how to perfect his papier-mâché balloon bomb, Ashton about how he squatted 650 yet again, Dennis about how he was going to get drunk later that night, Shawn about weird shit and Jackass, Marcus about martial arts, and all about who was going to get laid next. Marcus then decided to tell his friends about what he was thinking about through the better of that morning.

"You guys do know that I'm gonna have to move soon, right?"

"Shut up about that for right now," Dennis said. "Let's just enjoy our time like this for now!"

"I like that philosophy- Live for the moment; live like today is your last. I'll remember that," Marcus said.

"Cool, Now guess what?"

"What," everyone replied.

"Blackjack Bitches!!" Dennis yelled as he was on the receiving end of a play beatdown. Everyone was happy and cool, lighthearted and free.

'Thanks guys!' Marcus thought with a smile. 'I'll always remember this moment.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shawn and Marcus were walking back to Shawn's place from school. Shawn had asked him after lunch to chill with him, and also so he could talk to him. They were currently in the woods on a trail the was supposed to be a shortcut as Shawn put it. Marcus wasn't dumb; he knew that Shawn was serious, but only got this way when something was really bothering him. He decided to break the ice.

"Yo Shawn," Marcus said. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well, first I need you to answer me some questions," Shawn said, twirling a stick in his hands.

"Huh?" Marcus asked. "Why?"

"So I can analyze the situation, and if I need to tell you anything at all," Shawn said, "And I'M supposed to be asking the questions, not you!"

"Sheesh, ok," Marcus said, acting hurt. "So what's first?"

"Why did you flip out at the hospital?"

"I really don't want to talk about that Shawn! If that's all you called me out here for I swear--"

"Look," Shawn said in a much more serious tone, grabbing Marcus by the shoulders, surprising him with the sudden outburst. "Everything you tell me is important. You gotta trust me! Your very life may depend on it!"

The tone of Shawn's voice told Marcus that he was telling the truth and that there was something deeper to this than just him flipping out. "Ok, well, I was pissed at the doctor for not being able to help my mother. I was in a rage, and I wanted to kill him! I wanted my mom back by any means necessary. All of that anger just exploded, and then I felt this strange, yet familiar power flow through me. That's when the doctor called that code sepia crap and I was shot."

Shawn turned all of this over in his head. This was interesting, so interesting in fact that he didn't hear Marcus stop talking until he got hit. "Sorry man; Tell me, was that how you felt when Michelle said what she said?"

"In a way, but this time I called upon that same power to use on Michelle," Marcus said. "Why does this even concern you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Can you try and call that power now?" Shawn asked.

"You can't be serious," Marcus said.

"I'm dead ass," Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn, you asked for it," Marcus said. then he closed his eyes and started to relax his body. Then he started to flex and focus his power. "I can feel it burning in me," Marcus said.

"Great, now try and have it explode in a flame around you!"

"Got it," Marcus said. "HhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The ground shook and birds started to scatter. Marcus was standing in a bluish white flame of energy, but his eyes weren't activated. "Whoa! What is this power?"

'He's even stronger than I first thought, generating that much power,' Shawn thought as he looked on. "Now can you activate your eyes?"

"Excusez- what?" Marcus asked.

"Activate your eyes," Shawn said.

"Oh, that?" Marcus said. "You mean when my eyes are yin-yang like, but with pink and blue instead of black and white? Yeah I can; watch." The Nerogan was activated and Shawn felt the spike in power.

"Impressive for a beginner," Shawn said. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Know what what is?" Marcus asked.

"You're eyes?"

"Uh, my eyes were my eyes the last time I checked Shawn," Marcus said. "Stop being so vague and tell me what I need to know. You know a lot more than what you're letting on right?"

"Yes, and you're trying to read my mind but can't right?"

"Yeah," Marcus said. "Wait a minute! How did you know?"

"Because of this," Shawn said. "Espogan!" Shawn's eyes turned bright purple with two vertical lines on the sides of his pupils. "This is the Espogan, The Kekkai-Genkai of the Nashira Clan. "You are Marcus Alexander of the Kaiosama clan, the wielders of the Nerogan Kekkai-Genkai. You never knew this, did you?"

"No, but how do you?" Marcus asked.

Shawn closed his eyes before he spoke. This certain antic of Shawn's pissed Marcus off to no end sometimes because this is when he started to be pompous and a know it all. But to his surprise, Shawn was cool with his answer. "It's only because of my family and its beliefs to uphold the traditions and arts of the past that I know this much. What you have is one of the six eyes of the occult. The others are the Sharingan, Gensougan, Byakugan, and Kaguyagan. They were given to the first six: Byaku, Espora, Gensoura, Kaguya, Nero, and Sharin. Their eyes were passed down through generations, but now only a few actually know how to activate them without extreme rage. The problem is that President Bush is like his father- a mutant (Mutants and Demons are the same for the purpose of this story), so he despises anyone with a spirited eye, and his father created the Sepia Sergeants to nullify their powers. How you're able to use your powers with such intensity after only three days is beyond me."

Marcus was in a daze. He couldn't believe it. He always thought that mutants and their powers were cool, but now--. "Uh, so does that mean I'm a mutant?"

"No, but something greater- a Saiyan," Shawn said. "If you want I could train with you until you move."

"That'll be great," Marcus said. "Let's go. Race ya!"

"Hey!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!" the tyrant yelled. "The Succubus Knight lives?"

Heihachi Mishima stood before Bush- George W. Bush. He was not his father, but he was adept in his ability to lead a secret operation. As far as leading a country or go to war, well, he had a lot to learn. One basic thing- he needed to control his temper and learn to respect him. His father respected Heihachi to the point of naming him his son's godfather. This upstart wouldn't know respect if it kicked him in the ass-- and he tried that.

"He is alive, but I do not consider him a threat to you," Heihachi said.

"I don't care!" George said. "I want to know what he does, when he does it, and how he does it, do I make myself clear?"

"But sir, with all due respect," Heihachi said, putting emphasis on the word respect, "The Empire's law makes that illegal!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Do you want to start another Rozarrian Civil War?" Heihachi asked. "This is the US; a country in an empire! We can't blatantly disobey the Emperor Margrace!"

"Tail the knight," George said, "And Heihachi, don't fail me again!"


	4. New School, New Times, New place, New Th

3) New School, New Times, New Place, New Things

Beep. Beep. Beep. 6:30 in the morning. Marcus was groaning as he woke up to get ready for the first day at Vineland Senior High School. His body was hurting from the past two weeks of training with Shawn, but on the bright side, he could fire energy blasts and beams at will, and knew the art of Jutsu. Jutsu were like spells that used hand signs and chakra, a combination of stamina and ki energy to pull off specialized attacks. so far he knew the Shadow Clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and a couple of fire style, water style, wind style, and lightning style jutsus. His attacks were fierce, and he was much stronger than he was two weeks ago. But now it was do or die time with this new school.

The school turned out to be different in a good way, as the classes were shorter, and the people were friendly. But all good things can't last forever, and that manifested itself in the form of one Dan Cocagna.

"Yo newbie?" Dan yelled. Now Marcus looked at him and blew him off because compared to him, he was lunch. He had learned to read power levels, and this Dan or whatever his name was was weak as crap. If he plucked him he would be facing an attempted murder charge. And this Skateboarder hippie dude was as dumb as he was weak.

"Jolly green giant?" Dan asked. "Tall ass?"

"What?" Marcus asked, turning to face the 6' even boy.

"You're new here, so you better take this piece of advice- either fall in line or I'll kick your ass," Dan said as he and his 'posse' was laughing.

'Man this kid is dense,' Marcus said. "Fine, but I don't fall in line for anyone," he said as he laid his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Now run along little boy before you get hurt."

"Oh smart ass you wanna get hurt?" Dan said, causing more laughter and a crowd buildup. "Fine; I'll give it to you!"

That's when he made the dumbest mistake of his life. He punched Marcus dead in the face.

Marcus just looked at him; he hadn't moved. The hit actually tickled and he started to laugh. "You are one weak son of a bitch," Marcus laughed. "Let me try!" Marcus tapped Dan in the chest and sent the skater flying through the hallway. Then he looked to Dan's 'posse'. "Who's next?" Apparently these guys had more sense and ran away. "Amateurs," he sighed.

"That was awesome," a voice said from behind. Marcus turned to face the person, whose appearance said 'biker' no matter how you looked at him.

"And who in the high hell are you?" Marcus asked.

"The name's John Gray," he said. "That was nice how you beat him like that. It's about time someone put that douchebag in his place."

"No problem," Marcus replied. "So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you like bikes?"

"Yeah; do you?" John asked.

"Of course," Marcus answered. "The name's Marcus Kaiosama, but I go by Marcus Alexander. Man this is crazy."

"What's crazy?" John asked.

"Nothing," Marcus said. "It's just that you remind me of my dad and how he used to love bikes. You two even have the same name!"

"Your dad likes bikes?"

"Yeah, until he died in a crash," Marcus said and looked away.

"Oh man," John said. "I'm sorry about that. You all right?"

"I'm cool," Marcus said. "Thanks for the thought. Can you help me out here and tell me where I have to go for gym? I'm new here, and I don't feel like asking any teacher." Both laughed at that.

"Sure," John said. "You have gym with me, so just try and keep up will ya?"

"I'm new, not slow," Marcus said.

"You sure about that?" John said laughing and ran.

"You're mine!" Marcus said and gave chase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With John's guidance, Marcus learned more and more about the school and who was in it. On his own, he started to meet more people, including a kid named Izzy. Izzy was a half Mexican-half Japanese dude that was into heavy metal and had the look to prove it. He turned out to be the gateway to almost everyone in the 11-12 building of the school, and half of the people in the 9-10 building. Currently, Marcus and Izzy were in lunch with four of Izzy's friends, and apparently Marcus and co. were playing 'Who can gross out Izzy first?', and Marcus was winning.

"C'mon Marcus!" Izzy said. "You know I hate mayonnaise!"

"Izzy you're Mexican!" Zusy said. "You're supposed to like mayo!" Zusy was a four and a half foot midget of a girl who was the definition of Spanish fire. She and Ryan, a kid who was, well, insane for lack of a better term, started to laugh.

"Val!" Izzy yelled. "Can't you be on my side?"

Val looked up from her book. Val was a bookworm and an animeaholic, and was trying her best not to laugh at Izzy' situation. "I would, but seeing you on the verge of begging is too classic to stop!" Then she burst out laughing.

"Thanks for being a friend, Val," Izzy said, miserable.

"Aw, Izzy afraid of a little mayo?" Zusy said in a babyish tone.

"Zusy!" Izzy yelled. "Aw Marcus I am going to so kill you for this! This is so wrong!"

"But it's funny as hell!" Marcus said.

Mike started to rumble with laughter. Mike was a 6-11, 356 pound lovable guy who could be just as sadistic if provoked. He was funny as heck, though, when he got started on his 'Sexy Fat'. "Yo Marcus, why don't you do the 'concoction' thing? See what that does to him!"

"NO!" Izzy said. The concoction thing was when Marcus got stuff like mustard, mayo, ketchup, and other similar things and mixed them up and drank it just to make Izzy hurl. It was wrong in every sense of the word, but it was classic.

"Nah," Marcus said. "He doesn't deserve that, _yet_."

"Marcus!" Izzy yelled.

"Don't worry man," Marcus said. "I'm not gonna do that today. Besides, I need my breath clean for tomorrow on this trip!" Everyone at the table started to laugh "What?"

"You're going on that Model Congress trip?" Izzy said.

"Yeah, and?" Marcus said.

"Man that's for geeks," Zusy said.

"And there are some hot ass geeks on that trip," Marcus said.

"Name one," Mike challenged.

"Ok," Marcus said. "I'll do you one better; I'll name two: Amanda Padro and Tara Tobolski." That shut everyone up. Amanda and Tara were two of the finest girls in the school, and Marcus was one of the only guys in the school that they gave the time of day about. Of course Marcus was oblivious to this; he didn't see anything special about it except that they were two hot cousins.

"Damn you better make some good moves on that trip," Mike said. "Isn't it an overnight trip anyway?"

"Yep," Marcus said nonchalantly.

"You better get some--!" Izzy started to say, until Marcus gave him a stare that would melt icebergs. "Sorry."

"That's what I thought," Marcus said. "Now I got to go; peace." Marcus got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving the four staring at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This trip is gonna be off the chain!" Marcellus exclaimed. Marcellus was the unofficial leader of the Model Congress club, and lived, ate, breathed, and slept politics, which earned him the favoritism of the club advisors, Mr. Russo and Mr. Stanger. "Marc, you ready?"

"Sure Marcellus, I'm ready. Now can I enjoy the bus ride in peace?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, but first let me tell you--"

"Marcellus!" a girl screamed.

"Damn Amanda!," Marcellus said. "We were just talking."

"YOU were just leaving," Tara said, walking up behind Amanda. "Those are our seats."

"Yeah, so get moving," Amanda said.

"Can't I just--"

"Leave!" both girls yelled.

"Damn, I'll go," Marcellus said, mumbling as he stormed away. "I don't know what you see in the kid anyway!"

Marcus breathed a sigh of relief as Amanda and Tara sat on either side of him. "Thank you," he exclaimed. "I thought he would never leave."

"Anytime babe," Tara said.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me babe?"

"Fine," Tara said and play pouted.

"So you ready for this trip?" Amanda asked.

"Of course," Marcus said. "And it's for free too? That' s right down my alley. Add in the five star hotel, the social, and how it looks on a college transcript, and it's a no-brainer. To top it off, I get to go with two gorgeous girls such as yourselves."

"Marcus, you're making me blush," Tara said.

"What do you two see in me anyway?" Marcus asked. "Really, just out of curiosity."

"You're kind, handsome, and you're not a dirtbag like other guys," Tara said. "That good for ya?"

"Yeah," Marcus said. "I just wanted to know cuz my last relationship was, well, hectic. And that's putting it nicely."

"I see what you mean," Amanda. "You're just being cautious. I like that."

"Thanks," Marcus said. "Do ya listen to Avenged Sevenfold?"

"I love them," Tara said.

"Listen," Marcus said as he pulled out his Zune. The three started to listen and rock out as they prepared for the Model Congress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scoot was sitting on one of the benches at the college where the Model Congress was supposed to be held at. He was almost asleep until Ashton hit him with a snowball.

"Yo quit it man," Scoot said. "And Shawn, are you sure Marcus is coming here?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Shawn said. "He told me he was, that's why he had to cancel going to the mall with us tomorrow."

"I don't see why we had to cancel," Dennis said. "He better hurry up."

The words didn't leave his mouth good enough when the coach bus for Vineland's Model Congress club pulled up. Marcus was getting off with Tara and Amanda running his mouth when he noticed Shawn.

"Shawn Nashira?" Marcus asked. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you did Model Congress."

"We don't," Scoot said. "Shawn forced us here to chill with you."

"He had to force you guys to come see me?" Marcus said and Scoot realized how that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that," Scoot said quickly. "I'm just saying that he never told us until we got here."

"And you couldn't tell me," Marcus said. "You wanted to surprise me?"

"That was the plan," Shawn said.

"Well-- it worked," Marcus said. "Thanks man. Oh yeah, this is Amanda and Tara, They're--"

"Your girlfriends?" Ashton asked.

"No," Marcus said as said girls blushed. "Just really good friends."

"And you can't introduce me?" a voice said. "Or were you into the cousins too much?"

Marcus laughed at his antics. This was Luis Figueroa, a sophomore that Marcus had met through Amber, a girl that lived next to his grandmother and were friends for life. Luis was short, only 5-5, but was strong for his size. He was the male version of Zusy, without the fire. "Oh, and this is Luis Figueroa. Sound familiar?"

"You're big figs cousin aren't you?" Ashton asked.

"Big figs?" Luis asked.

"Yeah, Anthony Figueroa's cousin," Scoot said.

"Oh, him," Luis said. "Yeah, he's my cousin. So what?"

"Believe me, that's a good thing," Marcus said. "That's probably why you and Ivan are so good at football. It runs in the family," Marcus said, referring to Luis' brother, Ivan. "So this is a reunion of sorts? Marcus' old school vs. Marcus' new school?"

"If ya put it like that, then yeah," Shawn said. "Well, are we going in or what?"

"Yeah, lets,' Tara said.

"I gotta talk to Shawn in private for a sec; y'all go on, " Marcus said. "We'll catch up."

"Ok," Amanda said. "See ya inside."

When everyone was out of earshot, Marcus turned to Shawn.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I know you better than you know yourself at times," Marcus said. "You came for another reason than just to see me. Bringing Scoot, Dennis, and Ashton was just a cover. What' the real deal?"

"You got me," Shawn said. "At least you're alert, and you're gonna need to be."

"And why is that?"

"Because I found out from a very reliable source that Mr. Bush has Heihachi of the Sepia Sergeants scouting you."

Marcus didn't need any knowledge about his current condition to know that that was bad news. Heihachi was a bounty hunter working for the president, enough said. Now knowing that he was a Sepia Sergeant pushed the issue from bad to worse.

"Isn't Heihachi form the Mishima clan?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, and they're the only clan other than the Bush's that are still pure demon," Shawn said. "And just for the record, Heihachi is their leader."

Now that didn't sound right to Marcus. "Why in the hell does the President of the United States have a bounty hunter on my ass? And the leader no less?

"I don't know, but I don't like this any more than you do," Shawn said. "Anything that has to do with Heihachi or Bush is bad news."

An energy blast came from out of nowhere, and barely missed the two boys.

"So Shawn, it looks like we have company," Marcus said.

"What was your first clue?" Shawn said. "Who was that?"

"You talk about my father ill," a guy said. "I am Kazuya of the Mishima clan." Kazuya was dressed in a dark purple suit, and had menacing eyes. Both Marcus and Shawn felt something weird about this guy, but what was it?

"Explain to me how a grown ass man can attack two innocent teenagers unprovoked," Marcus said.

"Unprovoked?" Kazuya asked. "You have the eyes of the occult. Now you must die!"

"Then you have to deal with us both!" Shawn said. "Espogan!"

"Nerogan!" Marcus yelled out as they activated their eyes. Then another energy blast came out of nowhere, this time aimed at Kazuya, who barely dodged it.

"Make that three," Luis said.

"Luis?" Marcus asked. "What are you doing?"

"Getting payback," Luis said. "This guy tried to kill my grandmother."

Kazuya laughed. "Oh this is precious," he laughed. "I get three for the price of one. The Espogan, The Knight, and the Gensoura brat!"

"Gensoura brat?" Marcus asked. "Then that means--"

"Yep," Luis said. "Gensougan!" Luis' Gensougan was green with a black line through it horizontally. It was glowing fiercely, and Luis got into a battle stance.

Kazuya laughed. "You think that Gensougan scares me?" Kazuya asked. "Come and try me!"

Marcus started to make hand signs and focused his chakra. "Monkey, rat, snake, horse, tiger! Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" He blew out a fireball from his mouth, aimed at Kazuya. Kazuya deflected the fireball, but ran into a stiff kick from Shawn. "Gotcha!" Marcus said. He had appeared behind Kazuya and grabbed his arms. "Shawn! Now!"

Shawn stared into Kazuya's eyes. "Look into my eyes!" Pennance stare!" Kazuya was all of the sudden in agony, rolling around and shouting incoherently.

"What did you do to him?" Luis asked.

"That's the Pennance Stare, one of the greatest abilities of the Espogan. It takes every evil thing you've ever done and turns it against you, burning you from the inside out. Not many can survive it," Shawn said.

"You ingrate!" Kazuya yelled, obviously in pain. "I will kill all three of you."

"Would you like to see the Gensougan in action?" Luis asked.

"Sure," Marcus and Shawn said.

"Fine," Luis said. "Rings of Gensoura!" Six rings of green energy appeared around Kazuya and closed in on him, encasing him in a shell of energy. Kazuya had screamed once more before going unconscious.

"That was nice," Marcus said. "I'm guessing that that was one of the abilities of the Gensougan."

"Partly," Luis said. "The Gensougan's greatest asset is the creation of genjutsus. In order to use genjutsu, you have to be in control of a special kind of energy called Genji. The Gensougan gives me a natural control of genji and an ability to generate it in a pure form, unlike a normal person who has a hybrid form of Genji, Ki, and Chakra, and thus gives me the ability to attack with it as well as create hybrid genjutsus. That attack was the manifestation of that."

"Damn," Marcus said. "I never thought you were that strong- or smart!"

"Hey!" Luis said.

"Just kidding man," Marcus said. Now lets enjoy this Congress!"

"Enjoy Congress?" Shawn asked.

"You'll see," Marcus said. The three ran to the building with a confused Shawn in the mix. And Heihachi was standing in a tree, watching with a smile on his face.

"Perfect," he said, then started to laugh.


	5. The Legend of the Succubus Knight

4) The Legend of The Succubus Knight

"Next," Marcus said as he was counting his money.

"And you call me a hustler," Ashton said.

"Not my fault you suck ass at pool," Marcus said. "Now who wants to play me? Twenty dollars a table, singles or doubles."

"Yo Shawn," Luis asked. "Why did Kazuya call Marcus The Knight?"

Shawn was searching his mind for an answer- any kind of answer. Marcus was now staring at him for an answer, and he couldn't give one. He was the one Marcus went to for things like this and he was stumped. The only thing he could think of was the Succubus Knight, but didn't Marcus have to control all of the eyes of the occult? "I really don't know Luis," Shawn said and sighed. Marcus nor Luis believed him, and their looks proved it. "Ok, I may have an idea, but it doesn't fit anything."

"Spill," Marcus said as he broke the pool table.

Shawn grabbed a pool stick and took his turn before answering. "I think that he thinks you're the Succubus Knight."

"What in the hell is the Succubus Knight? Marcus asked.

"The Succubus Knight is a legendary warrior that had the ability to control all six of the occult eyes," Shawn said. "Warriors in history such as Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar were the Knights of their time. Why he thinks you were the Knight is beyond me."

Marcus took a good look at Shawn. He wasn't lying. So now he had another question for him. "Ok, so if they were Saiyans, how come they don't teach us that in school?"

"Because Bush is against all teachings of the occult, even in mythological studies," Shawn said. "He and his father have a vendetta against all six of the occult clans and most demons. For that, I have no idea, cuz he is a demon."

"A full demon," Luis said. "Most demons aren't pure of blood, so I think it's the prejudice for that matter."

"What is this talk about demons?" Ashton asked. "Is this about Mutants? Cause if it is, I really don't like them. Can you two hurry up and get this game over with?"

"Sure, whatever," Shawn said, obviously disgusted at what was just said. In his disgust, he accidentally hit the 8 ball in.

"Hah," Marcus said. "Twenty more dollars for me!"

The four boys continued to play and joke while they were being watched by a certain Mishima.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seven Months later

The forest was quiet and peaceful. The birds were chirping and there was a light breeze. Then there was lightning.

"Thunder style: Thundara strike jutsu!" Marcus yelled. Luis dodged the lightning bolt and fired a blast of energy at Marcus. Marcus deflected the blast and fired a volley of energy blasts at Luis, each that were dodged or deflected.

"Wind style, Wind Shuriken Jutsu!" Luis yelled out and threw shuriken at Marcus, which were surrounded with wind and energy. Marcus created a barrier of energy and threw kunai at him, but Luis caught one and used it to deflect the rest. "Fine; nice try, but now it's serious!'

"I wouldn't be so sure," Marcus said with a smile.

"Huh?" Luis wondered, and looked at the kunai--which had an explosive tag on it. The explosion ripped through the woods, and when it was over, Luis' vest was in tatters and his arms were bruised. "That was slick."

"Not as much as this," Marcus said and all of the sudden he was in front of Luis with a kunai at his neck. "Game over."

Luis was panting at Marcus' speed. 'How- how did he move like that? The speed, the agility!' Then he laughed. "Nice Marcus. You win. Call it a day or what?"

"Whatever, but you need to stop being so vulnerable," Marcus said. "This was training, but you never know when there will be a real fight."

In the last seven months, Marcus, Luis and Shawn were training for the threat of Kazuya trying to come for revenge, and when the sepia would try to pull a fast one. Shawn wasn't always around; he had to check for new information from his source, but they made a lot of progress. As it turned out through, research Marcus found out that the Nerogan's special ability was the power of gravity, fusion, and tetrakinesis, which was the ability to control all of the elements. The Gensougan was found to have a latent ability to see through objects and to see fast moving objects. And Marcus found the reason to Shawn's stare, as the Espogan had the ability to read not only thoughts, but could also read emotions.

"Marcus! Luis!" a girl's voice called. This was Michelle, Luis' girlfriend and Marcus' teacher. She was a half Egyptian, half Cuban girl with roots that traced back to King Raamses himself. She was teaching Marcus the art of summoning creatures from the shadow realm. Since he was half Egyptian as well, he was capable of this art. It was hard at first, but Marcus found an easy way to complete the task. An archaeologist named Maximilian Pegasus had created a game called Yu-Gi-Oh Duel monsters, which was directly based on the Shadow Games of the past, down to the monsters themselves. Marcus created a jutsu that allowed him to summon these creatures by just using the cards. how many he could summon and how powerful they were depended on his power level, and so far, he could summon up to five at a time.

"What?" Luis asked.

"Don't you think you guys should be getting ready for the dance instead of training?" she asked.

"Maybe," Luis said jokingly. "Maybe not."

"Luis!" Michelle yelled.

"Damn girl," Luis said. "I was only joking. Marcus I'll see ya at the dance man. Adios!"

After Luis left, Marcus sat and thought about his life in the past year. It had all changed, some for the better; some for the worst. He had all of this power, good looks, and friends that understood him, but in the same token, he had the President of the United Stated on his back, he wanted Marcus dead. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and ran back to his house to get ready for the dance. And an agent of the Sepia awaited.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're greed has arrived!" Marcus said.

"Come here sweetness and give me some sugar," Aly said. Aly was a girl that Marcus had met through Luis. She was his ex and Fuego's current girlfriend. When Marcus found this out, he was surprised to find out that Fuego was indeed telling the truth. And he was jealous, cause Aly was hot. But Aly was also...wild. She was a flirt, and that wasn't a problem in Marcus' eyes-- as long as Fuego didn't mind. He gave her the kiss she wanted. "Oh you look hot!" she said, referring to his costume for the Halloween Dance. He was dressed as greed, complete with the tux, fake jewelry, and the monopoly money, as one of the seven deadly sins. There was also Fuego, Shawn, Michelle, Luis, and Roy.

Roy was the Vineland version of JT, except heavier. He had dressed up as gluttony for the dance, sticking fake food all over himself, and was talking with Kyle King, one of he and Marcus' friends. Kyle was an easygoing guy for the most part, but for the past couple of weeks, was withdrawn and not acting himself. He had even signed up for an A.P. course, and that definitely wasn't Kyle. His motto was 'the less, the better,' and hated anything that had to do with work.

"Yo Roy, Kyle," Marcus said, walking up to the two. "So what are you Kyle?"

"A dead guy," Kyle said. Both Marcus and Kyle laughed until a girl dressed as a geisha walked up.

"Kristal," Marcus said, and suddenly was standing up straighter than usual. Kristal was currently Marcus' crush, and everyone was waiting for him to ask her out. He had asked everyone for weeks if it was the right thing to do, from Aly to Kyle, who knew her for life. And now was his chance. "Well, uh, Kristal, uh, how are you, uh doing?" That is, if he could stop stuttering. Luis and Roy just sighed.

"For a guy who's known as the King of Hearts to every girl in this school, he sure is making a fool of himself," Shawn said. "This is hopeless."

"Do ya want to dance?" Kristal asked. She was oblivious as usual, or she just chose to ignore Marcus acting like a blubbering idiot.

"S-Sure," Marcus said. He took Kristal's hand and led her to the dance floor. Everyone in the room turned to watch them dance.

"At least he can dance ok," Luis said. The others agreed. Marcus left her for a moment to get a drink. And all of the sudden, Kyle rushed over to Kristal.

"What the hell is he doing?" Fuego asked.

"I don't know," Aly said. As she said this, Kristal started to scream--and kissed Kyle. Marcus had just came back from the cafeteria and walked in on this. And he was not happy.

"What the hell is this?" Marcus asked, storming up to Kyle and Kristal.

"I'm getting married!" Kristal said and started to jump with excitement.

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"Kyle just proposed to me, and I said yes!" Kristal answered.

"Kyle did WHAT?!" Marcus yelled. Luis saw the anger in his face and ran to grab him.

"Yo Marc, calm it!" Luis said. "And Kyle, what is your problem? You know that Marcus was about to ask her out tonight. What is with you?"

"Uh, Kyle is this true?" Kristal asked. And then she fell.

"What the--" Roy started but had to dodge a shuriken aimed at his face.

"Anything to stop the Knight," Kyle said to the unconscious Kristal. "What's wrong Marcus? Lose someone else you love?"

Marcus knew that voice anywhere. "Kazuya!" he yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here," he said. "Sort of. You like my special ability? It's a technique called the Body switch jutsu. I can control anyone's body for weeks! Didn't you notice the change in your friend?"

"Asshole!" Marcus said. "Fight me like a man!"

"Well I tried that," Kazuya said. "And that didn't turn out too well. Your progress didn't help either, so I thought 'Hey, why should I try and fight him and commit suicide in the process when I can hit him where it hurts?' I've been watching you for months, so when I watched you start to fall for that bitch there, I thought to use Kyle's hatred for you and your relationship with her as my weapon."

"You sick bastard!" Shawn yelled. "Come out and fight!"

"Well if you want to fight, then I'll oblige!" Kazuya-Kyle said. "Skeletal Shrapnel!" Shawn and Marcus dodged the 'bullets'. Luis put up a genji shield and was able to examine them to find that they were his...bones?

"Guys," Luis said. "These are his bones. What kind of sick shit is this?"

Kazuya-Kyle laughed. "Oh, did I forget to mention that Kyle is part of the Kaguya Clan and possesses the Kaguyagan? HA!"

Kazuya's energy blast was caught by Marcus. He then disappeared, reappeared in front of Kazuya- Kyle, and hit him with an uppercut that knocked him out cold. Kazuya flew out of Kyle's body and landed on his feet. "You were holding back, weren't you?"

"And what if I was?"

"Then I don't see why Bush is scared of you," Kazuya said. "If you can't be ruthless, then you stand no chance against him or my father!" He disappeared as Marcus shot an energy blast at him.

"Dammit," Shawn yelled. "We can't even have a dance party and there's drama! Kyle, you ok?"

Kyle was just starting to stir from Marcus' hit. "What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"You were being possessed," Shawn said. "Let me see if you ok mentally."

Kyle just shook his head. "I just need to go home, ok? See ya."

"But what about your proposal to Kristal?" Roy asked.

"I know," Kyle said, waving a good-bye. "I'll talk to her about it Monday."

As Kyle left, the party recovered and soon was back at full swing. Marcus, though, was curious.

"This isn't over," Marcus said.

"We know that already," Luis said.

"No, you don't get it," Marcus said. "If Kazuya was controlling Kyle, then how could Kyle remember?"

"Good point," Shawn said. "I'll check him tomorrow."

'Lets hope that's not too late,' Marcus thought as he went to check on Kristal.

Kyle was laughing in the distance.

"So Kyle, do you know what to do?" Heihachi asked.

"Don't worry," Kyle said. "Having Kazuya in me was just a ruse. I will kill him yet." Kyle said as he looked to Kazuya, who grinned. He, Heihachi and Kazuya let out a wicked laugh, with everyone oblivious to the scheme.


	6. Marcus vs Kyle, Round 2

5) Marcus vs. Kyle, Round 2

Monday at school already felt weird to Marcus as he remembered the dance last Saturday, and he was hoping that he didn't have to see Kyle or Kristal today. No such luck. Kristal ran up on Marcus and John as they were conversating about what would happen that night on American Biker and Raw, their favorite TV shows. As soon as Marcus saw her, he tried to run the other way, but failed to lose her in time.

"Marcus!" Kristal yelled.

"Not now Kristal," Marcus said in a losing effort. "I gotta get to class."

Apparently John didn't take the hint. "Since when did you care about getting to class?" Marcus gave him a death stare, but Kristal blew her top.

"Oh I see how it is!" Kristal yelled.

"No no no!" Marcus exclaimed, trying to calm her down. That proved to be a futile attempt.

"Oh yeah I do!" Kristal yelled. "You just wanted me to come to the dance so you and Kyle could make a fool out of me! Well thank you very much! You showed me who you really are!"

"Yo yo yo," John said. "What is going on here?"

"Too hard to explain," Marcus said.

"I'll tell you; he's an asshole!" Kristal yelled. "That's all there is to explain! How much did you pay Kyle to pull that stunt? You thought it was funny?"

Now Marcus was pissed. "I'll be damned if I just sit here and take this crap from you girl. Kyle screwed ME over. I was going to ask you out last Saturday, but he jumped at the chance to hurt me!"

"And why would he do that?" Kristal asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Um, well," Marcus started. 'I can't tell her the truth, cuz I don't even know the whole of it. And I certainly don't want to put her in danger.' All Kristal heard was hesitation in his voice.

"You see," Kristal said. "You don't even have a good lie to answer that. And to think that I actually liked you! You make me sick!" Then she just threw up her arms and screamed before storming away.

John was perplexed. "What just happened Marcus?"

"I don't--Watch out!" Marcus shoved John out of the way of a kunai... made of bone. "Kyle?" Marcus asked, but remembered the incident from the day before. "No, Kazuya. Didn't I tell you to fight me like a man?"

Kyle walked up, laughing like what he did made the Last Laugh 07. Everyone just stared at him like he was a monster. "Who said anything about Kazuya? What if I just want payback for that fist in the face you gave me Saturday?"

Marcus smiled at him. All the commotion had brought Kristal back and she saw Kyle in a fighting stance. 'What is going on? Could Marcus be telling the truth?' Kristal just looked on, as curious as everyone else in the hallway.

"Why are you smiling?" Kyle asked.

"Because you give yourself away," Marcus said. "I was wondering how you were able to remember proposing to Kristal while you were possessed. You were working with Kazuya weren't you?'

Kyle clapped his hands, mocking Marcus. "Bravo, Bravo. You figured it out. I was wondering if you picked up on that little hint. You see, when you are voluntarily possessed, you have as much control of your actions and thoughts as the possessor. Yes, I was working with them Knight; so what? Now can we get this fight started?"

"Just one question," Marcus said. "Why are you and Kazuya calling me a Knight? You think I'm the Succubus Knight?"

'Succubus Knight?' Kristal thought. 'Marcus is the legendary Succubus Knight!?'

"I would answer that, but I want to make it interesting," Kyle said. "If you can beat me, I'll tell you all that I know. If you can beat me."

"That's all?" Marcus asked. "Cause I did want to get you back for ruining my chances with Kristal! HA!" Marcus fired an energy blast at Kyle, but he caught and fizzled it out. "What the-?"

"I'm not Kazuya," Kyle said matter-of-factly. "I don't mess around. Skeletal Shrapnel!" Marcus dodged the bone bullets and landed on his feet and stared Kyle down.

"What the hell is this?" Marcus asked. "How are you firing your bones?"

"Well if you really wanna know," Kyle said with a smirk, "I'll tell you. The Kaguyagan allows me to control the calcium in my bones and elsewhere as well. The normal person has 206 bones in their body, but for a person with the Kaguyagan, I can be a little more flexible with that number. I can create bones as needed and by adding my ki and chakra, I can harden them to the point of being able to cleave through diamond like butter. So, you like?"

Marcus laughed. "Man you're dumb."

"You mock me?" Kyle asked.

"No," Marcus said, straightening up his composure. "I just laugh because you have all the potential in the world, yet you work with Kazuya. But on the other hand, this makes things interesting."

"And how may I ask?" Kyle asked, openly interested.

"With those bones and that ability to fire them like that, close range combat is suicide," Marcus explained. "And since you can model your bones in any shape, there's no end to what you can achieve with them, so fighting you like this is useless, because of your unpredictability. The Kyle I know wouldn't even let me get close enough to find a weakness anyway. So I'm going to need a pawn to do my dirty work for me."

"I know all about the Nerogan," Kyle said. "You can't use mind control."

"Don't have to," Marcus said. "Watch." Marcus started to make handsigns and ended with the dragon seal. "Egyptian style: Shadow Essence Table!" Energy started to accumulate at Marcus' left wrist at he held it out for Kyle to see. A winged like table made of condensed energy formed on his wrist. "The Egyptians have a unique bloodline that allows them to create and control jing energy, which for the most part is ki solidified. Now I could use it for an attack, but right now it's just a catalyst." Marcus was smiling at Kyle's confusion.

"So what?" Kyle asked. "What is that thing going to do?"

"Hold cards," Marcus said like it was completely normal. "The second thing the Egyptians are known for is the Shadow Games. Egyptians were able to call on great creatures from the Shadow Realm to help them fight in battles, whether it was for fun, or for war. Legend says this is how the Apocalypse was sealed in the shadows. A man named Maximilian Pegasus created a modern card game a few years ago based on these monsters. You may know of it; I beat you in it when we play."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kyle said, getting aggravated by the minute.

"Simple," Marcus said. "I can use the cards to call upon these monsters. Observe! Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, come to my side!" Marcus put the Yu-Gi-Oh card on the table, and a circle of dark energy appeared on the floor. The blue dragon flew out and sat beside Marcus, growling at Kyle. "So, you like?"

"If that's how you think you can beat me, you're sadly mistaken," Kyle said. "What is that thing gonna do to me anyway?"

Marcus sighed. "You asked for it; Winged dragon, do your stuff." The dragon flew at Kyle, who fired his fingertip bullets at it. The dragon wasn't fazed and launched a fireball at Kyle, who barely dodged it. He then reached behind his back and pulled out his spinal cord, which formed into a sword. Kyle waited for the dragon to fly back at him, and then when it was close enough plunged the sword into its underbelly. The dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Pitiful," Kyle said. That's when Marcus took his chance.

"Gravity Bind!" Marcus yelled out. Black bands of energy surrounded Kyle and bound him like a mummy. "Don't tell me you didn't know that about the Nerogan."

John was looking on in awe. 'Damn Marcus is strong.'

"You pulled a fast one on me," Kyle said. "But I hope you don't think that this will hold me." Then he screamed in agony as an electrical current went through the black energy restraints and shocked. Marcus then appeared in front of him and nailed him with a right hook that sent him flying. Kyle got up and wiped his now bloodied lip, staring daggers in Marcus.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" Marcus said in a bored tone. "Because apparently you're not at my level. I didn't even power up. I'm fighting at five percent. Please tell me you're holding back."

Kyle was getting madder and madder by the minute. His mission was to defeat Marcus, but here he was getting shown up and Marcus was talking smack. "You bastard! I will get you yet!"

"Shut up," Marcus said as he kicked him so hard Kyle went through the wall and landed on the asphalt. The momentum kept him skidding and when he stopped, the paved parking lot looked like the parting of the Red sea. Kyle staggered to his feet, but then Marcus appeared and went to punch him in the face again.

Kyle's body then exploded with bones shooting at Marcus until he looked like a porcupine. Marcus couldn't stop himself in time, and punched the bones.

"Guess you cant use your right hand anymore," Kyle said smirking. Marcus glared at him as his hand was bloodied. "Marrow explosion!" All of the bones that had protruded from Kyle's body were fired off in multiple directions. Marcus was at point blank range and get hit. Then he exploded in a puff of smoke. "Wha?" Kyle asked in wonder.

"Terra Force!" the real Marcus yelled, in the air and holding a ball of magma and fire energy over his head. He threw it towards Kyle, who immediately created a shield of bone around him. The huge orb connected with the shield and detonated, creating an atomic-like explosion, leaving a crater in its wake. Marcus fell to the ground and walked to the rim of the crater. He saw a dome made of bones. 'I knew that he could create bones of any shape of size, but to do that he must have been training with that Kaguyagan for years. That's impressive.' "So you blocked my attack?"

"Of course," Kyle said nonchalantly. 'Barely.'

Marcus smirked. He felt it just like Kyle did. "So, you're almost out of chakra?"

"So are you," Kyle said.

Marcus smiled yet again. "Things are not what they seem man. But now you see the error of your ways?"

"I will beat you if it's the last thing I do!" Kyle yelled.

"Then tell me why Kazuya's on his way with an army!" Marcus yelled. "Can't you see that he's just using you?"

"He's coming to help me," Kyle said.

"He's coming to kill us both!" Marcus yelled. "That many men for one person? Kyle, you're just as much a threat to him as I am. He just wanted you to wear me down!" That's when the sepia helicopters appeared. Kazuya was flying towards the two with a smile on his face.

"You both die today!" Kazuya yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle was in a rage. Seeing Kazuya and his force coming to annihilate him and Marcus opened his eyes. "Man this is so messed up," Kyle said. "Man I'm sorry."

Marcus sighed. "Don't worry about it. It happens to the best of them. Look at our leader. We have a nutjob as the president."

Both boys chuckled. "So how are we going to get out of this?"

"That's where I come in," Luis said, jumping into the crater. "Miss me?"

"Wait a minute," Kyle said. You two knew this would happen?"

"Of course," Marcus said. "We have our sources, but someone wouldn't listen to reason." Of course he was referring to Kyle.

"Ughhhh!!" Kyle screamed. Marcus and Luis rolled their eyes.

"Just let us handle this," Marcus said. "Go find Michelle."

"You guys sure?" Kyle asked. "Aren't you tired?"

"Things," Marcus said slowly, "Are not what they appear. Now go!"

Kyle jumped out of the crater and ran back inside of the school. Luis and Marcus looked at each other and nodded.

"Gensougan!"

"Nerogan!"

"HHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Both boys powered up, white flames surrounding them and their hair blowing up with the ki flame. They started shooting energy blasts at the helicopters.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyle ran through the crowded hallway looking for Michelle, and found her holding her own against some sepia lackeys. She wasn't alone: she had summoned three Harpy Ladies that knew ruthless like the backs of their hands.

"Michelle!" Kyle yelled. "You need help?"

Michelle looked at Kyle and laughed. "Since when did you become a good guy and offered to help us? Last time I checked, you hated Marcus."

"Since Marcus helped me see I was being used," Kyle said. A sepia crept up behind Kyle during this exchange.

"Kyle watch out!" Michelle yelled. Kyle turned to smash the sepia in the face, but the dude had fallen limp over Kristal's shoulder.

"Kristal?" Kyle asked.

"I don't even know why I saved you seeing as you betrayed your Saiyan heritage," Kristal said. "But if Marcus gave you a second chance, then I guess I should."

Kyle and Michelle took a look at Kristal's eyes. Instead of a normal blue, they were lavender-white and pupilless. Veins were also visible through her skin around her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Kyle asked.

Kristal's face scrunched up in confusion for a second, but then realized that this was the first time he or Michelle had seen her eyes. "Oh yeah," she started. "As far as all of this goes, I have the Byakugan Kekkai-Genkai. I'm a part of the Hyuga clan."

"You're a Hyuga?" Michelle asked. "Well, can you fight?" she asked as she knocked out the last of the sepia and recalled her harpies.

"You did see me kill this guy with two fingers, right?" Kristal asked. That answered Michelle's question.

Kyle was amazed. 'She killed that guy with two fingers?' He looked at her like she was a god.

"Where's Marcus and Luis?" Michelle asked.

"The parking lot," Kyle said. Michelle and Kristal started to run off, but were stopped by John, Tara, and Amanda.

"Can't talk right now," Kristal said. "We need to help Marcus."

John scoffed. "And that's why we stopped you. If you're going to help Marcus, then we're going too."

"But you guys can't--" Michelle started.

"We don't care," Tara said.

"Yeah," Amanda said. "We might not have those eyes or that summoning ability, but we can fight just the same."

"Is anything going to change your mind?" Kyle said.

"No," John said.

"Well, let's go," Kyle said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus was down to one knee, out of breath. 'There's no end to them! They just keep coming and coming!'

Luis was in no better shape. His shirt was ripped, and his lip was bleeding. "Aarrgh! This is insane!"

Kazuya was laughing his head off. "Well, when you have the number game on your side, it really doesn't matter how strong you are. Even Saiyans need rest! But now you're weak and vulnerable, and nothing can save you now! Men, finish them. A dozen sepia agents jumped at the two. But as Luis and Marcus looked up, they saw a blond girl appear in front of them.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" she yelled. She released chakra and spun, creating a whirlwind effect. The sepia agents collided with the sphere of spinning energy and bounced off in different directions, knocked out. "So you're to blame for that trick Saturday?"

Marcus recognized the voice at this. "Kristal?"

"Who else?" she asked, turning and flashing him and Luis a smile.

"How did you--?" Luis started.

"Byakugan," Marcus said. "She's a Hyuga. Shawn told me about it."

Kazuya was beside himself. "When I finally, finally have two of you Saiyans cornered another one of you pop out of the woodworks!"

"Didn't you watch cartoons when you were little?" John said, jumping beside Marcus. "Bad guys always lose."

Before Kazuya could answer, a dragon shot a flamethrower at him. He barely dodged the flame, but he couldn't dodge Kyle's Skeletal Shrapnel. Kazuya started to spit up blood.

"Meet Harpie's Pet Dragon," Michelle said. "Aww look at you, all busted up!"

"You will pay for this," Kazuya yelled. "My father will get you for this! And when I come back--"

"There won't be a next time," a voice said that made Kazuya cringe. Then a sword went through him and sliced him in half. "Yo son; miss me?"

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the swordsman. "So," he started, "When did you get here Hi-C, and how did you get out?"

Meet Hi-C, Marcus' step-father. Hi-C was 7-1, and was bald. And for a forty five year old man, he was built like a twenty five year old. Hi-C sheathed his blade and smiled. "Shawn got me out with one of his 'favors' and told me to come get you. Looks like I came just in time."

"Marcus who is this?" Michelle asked.

Marcus smiled. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is my dad. Well, my step dad, but I really don't see a difference. Guys, Hi-C. Hi-C, everyone."

"That sword is nice," Luis said "Where'd you get it?"

Hi-C smiled again. "It was made for me by Masamune the 24th. Heard of him?"

"The Masamune?" John asked. "That guy is legendary."

"Yeah," Hi-C said. "And the sword is called the Impera."

"That's your stepfather?" Amanda asked in glee as she and Tara rushed Marcus and started to attempt to smother him in kisses. Marcus noticed the glare that Kristal was giving the two girls. They obviously could've cared less, so Marcus pried himself away and answered them.

"Yes he is, so for you and everyone else here, you'd better treat him with the utmost respect," Marcus said.

"Oh we will," Tara said. "Now I see where you get those debonair looks from."

"Debonair?" Hi-C asked. "Alex are they-"

"No, Hi-C," Marcus answered. "Just friends."

"Alex?" Kristal asked. "Who's Alex?"

"I am," Marcus said. "Alexander is my middle name."

"Wait a second," Shawn said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. "Your middle name is Alexander?"

"Yeah," Marcus answered. "And why are you late?"

Shawn looked as if he were going to have a heart attack. 'That's the name of Alexander the Great! The prophecy did say the Succubus knight would be the first to the Kaiosama clan since Alexander himself!' Shawn looked on with a look of shock and started to back away. 'He really is the Succubus Knight!'

"Yo Shawn?" Marcus asked, knocking on his forehead. "Earth to Shawn!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Shawn answered. "Checking up with my source. By the way, we got to go, now."

'What's with him?' Marcus wondered. 'All I said was that my middle name is Alexander and he looks as if he's seen a ghost. What is with him?'

"Why?" Luis asked.

"Can't explain here," Shawn said. "We are going to New York." Everyone drew a blank at this. Shawn sighed at this and decided to explain. "You heard of Charles Xavier?"

"Yeah, isn't he that guy that takes in runaway mutants and gives them a home and an education?" Amanda asked.

"I'm glad someone has heard of him," Shawn said. "Well, he's got some information about the sepia for us. You four ready?"

"Four?" Marcus asked. "All of us are going."

"Excuse me?" Shawn asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No he isn't," Michelle said. "John, Amanda and Tara didn't care to risk their lives to help us, so they have a right to know. And as for Kristal, She has the Byakugan."

Shawn nodded. "Well, I can't see a problem with that, but what about him?" Shawn gave a death stare at Kyle.

Marcus hung his arm around Shawn and sighed. "He helped us out man, so he can come too. But he is going to consent to your mind delving, right?" Marcus said as he gave Kyle a look that said 'If you love life and everything on God's green earth then you will say yes'. Kyle got the message and nodded.

"Well its settled," Shawn said. "Time to go."

"In what?" Kristal asked.

Shawn pointed to the sky, where a black jet appeared out of thin air. "In that. Guys, that is the X-Jet."


	7. XMansion Central, and Marcus' Promise

6) X-Mansion Central, and Marcus' Promise

Marcus and Luis were acting like little kids in a candy store as they took in the sight of the dashboard with their eyes.

"Hey!" Scott yelled. "Hey! No, wait! Don't touch that!" Then the airbag deployed and hit him in the face. "Aw, man." Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops was a mutant who worked and lived with Xavier, and was a powerful fighter in his own right. He had the power to shoot beams of plasma energy out of his eyes. He wasn't able to control his powers all the way, so he wore special shades to keep him from zapping everything in existence. Right now he felt like zapping Marcus and Luis out of existence.

"This plane is hot!" Luis said. "Scott how did you get your hands on this? And Shawn, you didn't say we were being chauffeured by a billionaire!"

"The X-Jet isn't mine," Scott said. "Professor Xavier bought it and made some...modifications." These modifications that Scott was talking about was the X-Jet's ability to blend in with the environment and its sick speed. It was able to reach speeds of up to 1500 miles an hour.

"So what exactly is up with this info?" Marcus asked. "And I still don't see why we have to fly all the way to upstate New York for this."

"Will you just be patient?" Shawn asked. "Or I can put you to sleep until we-"

"We're here," Scott said. He pressed a button on a built in communicator. "Professor, we're here."

"Very good," a voice said over the communicator. "Bring them in."

As the teens got out of the jet, their eyes opened wider than 50 cent coins and their jaws hit the floor.

"This-is-Xavier's mansion?" Amanda asked, almost speechless.

"Yep," Scott said. "And this is just the front yard." The 'front yard' was more like a field, or more closely, the entrance to Versailles. "You should see his castle in France, Azay-le-Rideau."

"HE. OWNS. AZAY. LE. RIDEAU?" Kyle asked.

"Yep," Scott said. "When I said that Xavier had deep pockets earlier, I wasn't lying." The teens just looked at him dumbfounded. Scott and Hi-C just laughed and walked toward the mansion. Marcus was about to take a step when a magma flame burst in front of him.

"The heck?" Marcus asked. A girl materialized out of the flame and stood to face Marcus. She had fiery hair and came to the bottom of his chest. Marcus smiled at what he saw once he gut past his shock. ' This girl has got all of the curves just where they should be!' "Who are you?"

"I'm Magma," she answered. "I heard that some new guys were coming, but no one said there was a sexy Saiyan too."

Marcus at first was looking at her like she was crazy, but realized that he hadn't deactivated his Nerogan. "You think I'm sexy?"

"I don't think," Magma said. "I know. Let me show you around handsome."

Marcus was giving that idea some serious thought, but Amanda, Tara, and Kristal were thinking otherwise. The three girls were staring at Magma like she was the Wicked Witch of the West. Before they could do anything, Marcus shook his head, causing all three to breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Tara said.

"No kidding," Amanda agreed.

"I will take up that offer once I get this information from Xavier though," Marcus said. Amanda and the other girls hung their heads in defeat. "C'mon! Amanda! Tara! Kristal! She's only showing me around."

"Yeah, ok, right," Kristal said sarcastically.

Magma looked at the three girls' obvious jealousy and decided to play on it. "Don't forget about me baby," Magma said, and planted a French kiss on Marcus' lips. If it wasn't for Shawn, Luis, and Kyle holding back the girls, Magma would've been pushing up daisies. Marcus laughed at the situation and ran to follow Hi-C and Scott. Magma was licking her lips seductively at the girls. "He tastes good." She then hauled ass as the three girls went after her.

Michelle and the boys were looking on.

"How does he do it?" Luis asked.

"Don't ask," Shawn said. "I'm used to this. I've known him for ten years."

"Boys," Michelle said. "And stupid ass girls. You can't live with em; you can't live without 'em."

"And what do you mean by that?" Luis asked.

"Humor and comedy are two essential things in life; the only reason that God made ya'll in the first place," Michelle said.

"Hey!" Luis yelled, then smirked. "You weren't saying that last night!"

Michelle proceeded to chase after Luis, and Shawn and Kyle shrugged and followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charles Xavier was surprising if you never heard of the guy. He was a paraplegic (paralyzed from the waist down), but he wasn't one to be underestimated. Not only was he smart, but he happened to be a half mutant with psychic capabilities. Standing next to him was Henry, a.k.a. Beast. Beast was strong, as his appearance suggested, since he looked like a man-ape, but he also was one of the smartest men alive. Xavier wheeled himself towards the group with a smile.

"Welcome friends," Xavier said. "Make yourselves at home. Shawn, do you want them to be briefed now or later?"

"Now is better," Shawn said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"All right Shawn," Xavier said. "But don't you suppose that you at least tell me what's on your mind?"

Shawn looked at Xavier with a blank stare. "I thought you asked permission to read minds Xavier."

"I don't need to read your mind when I can see the looks on your face," Xavier said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, at least not right now," Shawn said. " I just found out something big; can you stall or get them to leave or something? " Shawn asked. He had said this using telepathy. His Espogan had granted him that capability as well. The Professor just stared at him for a long minute, and then nodded.

"Oh I really am sorry," Xavier said. "I'm afraid something slipped my mind. Why don't we just wait until later for that announcement shall we?

"Ok," Marcus said. "So we're free to explore this place?"

"Precisely," Beast said. "If you have any questions, you can find me. But first, let me show you your rooms."

The teens followed Beast, but Hi-C and Shawn stayed behind. Xavier looked at him quizzically, but Hi-C shook his head. "You do know that is the cheapest trick in the book, right. You're a psychic, so you can use telepathy. And as for you Shawn, you seemed apprehensive and reserved since you found out Marcus' middle name. Why is that? What is it about my son that worries you?"

"What is this about Marcus' middle name?" Xavier asked.

"Well," Shawn said, and closed his eyes. "Marcus' middle name is Alexander."

"A lot of people have that name," Hi-C said. "I see nothing wrong with that."

Xavier, though, saw the dilemma in this. "You told me that Marcus possessed the Nerogan, right?"

"Yeah," Shawn said. "And you understand, right?"

"Yes, I do," Xavier said, folding his hands and started to think.

Charles was lost. "Can you two stop talking in secrets and tell me straight? What is up with my son? Is he in danger?"

"There is no easy way to say this, but I'm afraid so," Xavier said. "You see, Marcus is the new Succubus Knight."

"Huh?" Hi-C asked in bewilderment. "Wait! There's no way! Doesn't the Succubus Knight have to possess all six of the occult eyes?"

"Yeah," Shawn said. "And that's why I didn't catch it until now. I did some research, and I found that Alexander the Great himself only had the Nerogan at birth. He had to acquire the other five through training. Marcus fits all of the requirements: He's a part of the Kaiosama clan, he has all the potential in the world, and he has the name. I'm guessing that his real father and mother thought that by naming him Alexander as his first name, it would be too obvious, so they gave him that name as his middle name so he would always know who he was and what he had to live up to. The Marcus in his name was just a decoy."

"That is where I have to disagree," Xavier said. "I knew Marcus' real parents and they gave him the name Marcus for a reason other than as a decoy. The name Marcus is derived from Marcus Brutus, who was known and named 'The Noblest Roman of them all' By the Emperor Octavian Augustus-Caesar. They wanted their son to be a model Knight, yet be his own person as well, so he would be known not just for being the Succubus Knight, but for being him."

"And what may I ask is so bad about being the Knight?" Hi-C asked.

"That is more complicated; pull up a chair and let me try to explain this as best I can," Xavier said. The three sat around a coffee table and started into their spiel about Marcus' true origins.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsewhere in the gardens, Marcus was trying to dip and duck Magma. He had wanted to finish that conversation with Kristal, and with all of this popping up, it was imperative that he see her. "Kristal!" he yelled.

Kristal was tailing Marcus all along. She half wanted to talk to him as well, and half wanted to make sure he didn't hook up with that tramp Magma. "I'm right here, Marcus. What do you want You looking for Magma?"

"Whoa Kristal," Marcus said, acting hurt. "I was actually trying to avoid her." He noticed the sigh of relief that she gave. "I was actually looking for you."

Kristal was ecstatic. "Why?" 'He wanted to talk to me! Just ask the question! Ask me the question!'

What he asked was not what she wanted him to ask. "Do you like Kyle?"

"Huh?" Kristal asked.

"Do. You. Like. Kyle. King?" Marcus asked smartly.

"I didn't need you to spell it out," Kristal said. "I'm not dumb. And for the record, after he pulled that stunt, he has no chance with me. But you on the other hand, you do."

Marcus sighed. This was going to hurt like hell, but he had made his decision. "Kristal, I don't wanna go with you now. You see, maybe Kyle was in control of his actions, but so was Kazuya. Kazuya used the hate Kyle had for me for liking you to get at me, and for that I am truly sorry. I never meant for you or anyone to get involved in my crap. But I think that Kyle really does like you. You should give him a chance."

Kristal was stunned. Here was Marcus, telling her to give the one guy who came so close to ruining her and Marcus' relationship a chance at her. He had to be hallucinating. The dude tried to kill him, and he's just giving him a chance with her. She had thought he liked her. "Are you crazy? After this, he's lucky I'm talking to him."

"Look," Marcus said, sitting her on a bench, "This is hard for me to do, trust me. I don't like the idea of just giving Kyle a chance with you. If it were up to me, I personally would beat the hell out of him. I mean come on, he KNEW that I wanted to go with you. He was the one that I asked for almost all the advice in wowing you because he knew you longer than I have. I like you, and I always will, God knows I do. But when it comes down to the wire, I'd rather let bygones be bygones and have you as a friend for life than as an enemy or even as a girlfriend for a few months or years. I don't want to ever hurt you, and something I've learned by my parents passing away is that if you really and truly love someone, then you sometimes have to let them go. Just promise me this; go slow with it. I mean really, were 17 and 18. We're not ready for marriage. Test him out as a friend or boyfriend first, because I don't want you to marry him and then get hurt because of something. Marriage is sacred, and that's not something you should play around with. I mean, we're teens; do we really know what we want out of life? Our minds are prone to change like the seasons. He says he wants to marry you, but do you know if 5 or 10 months later he'd get tired of the same thing? Look at what happened with his last girl. I just don't wanna see you get hurt girl. I'd kill for you in a heartbeat, and that's a promise. I love you just that much to do that and sacrifice it all for you. Now can you remember this?"

Kristal was in tears. 'He would sacrifice it all just for me? He would give up his own happiness just to see me happy?' "Thank you Marcus, thank you." She hugged him, and he returned the hug. "But are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Kristal," Marcus said. "I told ya already; I don't mind, but if he hurts you, you might as well buy him a tombstone for his next birthday because I will kill him. I already owe him for earlier. I forgive, never forget." The two sat on that bench, Marcus holding Kristal, until the sunset.


	8. Marcus' Family issues In More Ways tha

7) Marcus' Family Issues- in more ways than one

One thing that Xavier and all of the mutants at Xavier's 'school' learned real quick about Marcus and Luis was that they could eat. And they ate lovely as everyone stared at them. Besides Beast and Scott, there was Jean Grey, Bobby Lee a.k.a. Iceman, Marie a.k.a. Rogue, Gambit, Bishop, Colossus, Kitty a.k.a. Shadowcat, Kurt Hawkins a.k.a. Nightcrawler, and of course Magma who was on Marcus' arm, which was raising the ire of Tara and Amanda. Kyle was talking to Kristal, which had everyone surprised. John and Michelle were trying to beat each other out at blackjack, which John was sorely losing. Besides Xavier, Hi-C, Beast, Scott, Jean, and Bishop, the table was all teens.

"More please!" Luis and Marcus yelled was they glared at each other.

"Are y'all having an eating contest or something?" Marie asked.

"Nope," Luis said. "We just love to eat!"

"Negroes," Michelle said as he turned back to John with yet another blackjack hand. John hung his head in defeat.

"How many plates is that?" Bobby asked.

"Dunno," Kitty said. "I stopped counting at 57."

"57?" Shawn asked. "I stopped counting around forty."

Hi-C laughed. "I saw Marcus eat 87 full course meals once; this is him being modest."

"Modest?" Bishop asked. "You call 57 plates 'modest'?"

"That's my bro," a voice said. A boy around 13 walked in the room, flanked by Shawn's little brother, Ryan, who looked like a younger version of Shawn with the Espogan as well, and two mutants, one a Nubian woman, and the other, clearly a wolf mutant dude. The boy is all Marcus, Luis, Hi-C, and Michelle saw.

"JEREMY!?" They yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Jeremy said. "Long time no see Marc; Mom and Pop were worried about ya until Shawn came around." Jeremy's Mom and Dad were also Marcus' adopted 'parents'. There were no blood ties, but Marcus and Jeremy were so close, and when he lost his parents, and even before, he looked at them as his parents just the same. They looked at him and felt the same way about him. Marcus was entering his skeptical mode. Shawn had never told him about meeting up with Jeremy.

"Jeremy, why did Shawn come to you, just out of curiosity?" Marcus asked. He noted Shawn's face immediately drain of color. There was something Shawn was trying to hide, and he was about to find out.

"I'm part mutant, part Saiyan. I have the ability to blend in with my surroundings. Shawn needed me as a spy." Jeremy didn't finish good enough when he realized what he had done. He saw the flash of anger in Marcus' eyes, but no one was able to see what happened next.

Marcus had got up, grabbed Shawn's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?! That's my 13 year old little brother you sent as a spy, and to spy on the Sepia and this demon president/dictator no less! How could you? How could you not tell me?" Then Marcus punched him in the face.

Shawn was taken aback as he wiped the blood off of his lip. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you would flip!"

"Of course I would. That's my little brother you jackass!" Marcus yelled, unaware that he had started to power up.

"Marcus calm down!" Jeremy said. Then Marcus rolled on him.

"Do Mom and Pops even know you're here?" Marcus asked.

"Of course," Jeremy said. "They just think I'm training to control my powers."

"And that's why Ororo, Ryan and Logan were with him," Shawn said, still being held up on the wall by the enraged Marcus.

Logan and Ororo were, along with Scott, Bishop, and Jean, Xavier's first students. Ororo, a.k.a. Storm, could control the weather and its elements. Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, had the power of regeneration and had adamantium claws and an adamantium skeleton to boot.

"Believe me kid," Logan said. "No one will hurt him as long as I'm the one that's fighting and he's the one snooping."

Marcus wasn't satisfied. All that was going through his mind was that Shawn went behind his back. If Marcus had one weakness, it was that he had tunnel vision. When he had a target, both in battle and in his personal life, it was over. No one or no thing would change his mind. "Even still, Why couldn't you just tell me? I would've went with him!"

"But you couldn't go!" Shawn yelled.

"And why is that?" Marcus asked enraged. " And don't tell me that it's all about this Succubus Knight crap! Don't tell me that you're buying into the crap that I'm the Knight! Well?"

Shawn was silent. He was partly stunned because Marcus was right. He saw what Marcus was talking about. But the other reason that he didn't answer him was because of the insane amounts of energy that he was releasing. And Shawn wasn't the only one who felt this.

"Marcus!" Hi-C yelled. "Calm down! This is crazy!"

Scott was shaking like he was freezing, but this was out of pure terror. "Wha-What is this? What is he!"

"Scott, Scott!" Kyle yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I read you your power levels earlier?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Kyle said. "But what does this have to do with this? This is crazy!"

"I read that you all were around 1500, and that you and him were tied at 1700," Scott said. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"Scott tell me what is going on," Xavier said urgently.

"This thing is supposed to tell me even the levels of hidden power, but even this couldn't tell this level!" Scott said in awe.

"Dammit just tell us!" Michelle yelled.

"Marcus has a power level of 4500 and increasing rapidly," Scott said. "That's almost as strong as you Professor."

Xavier was surprised. He looked at Marcus, who still had Shawn against the wall, who when hearing this started to beg Marcus to let him go. Shawn knew all too well of Marcus' tunnel vision. Before they were friends, he had to fight him, something he prayed to God he'd never have to do again. Before Marcus completely snapped, though, an alarm sounded in the mansion.

"That's Cerebro!" Xavier said. "There's a disturbance! To the Briefing room."

"The hell is Cerebro?" Marcus asked, apparently snapped back into reality by the alarm.

"Just go to the basement, and I will tell you all," Xavier said. Everyone followed him, including Shawn who was rubbing his throat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Goddamn!" Hi-C exclaimed. "And I thought the mansion was big!" The basement of the mansion was a labyrinth of hi tech halls, training rooms, and scientific stuff. It was official: Bill Gates wasn't the richest man in America, Charles Xavier was.

The group went straight to a big sphere shaped room that had a computer in the center. "This, everyone is Cerebro." Xavier said. "It is a computer that amplifies my power so I can monitor every mutant and Saiyan on this planet. Cerebro, what is the disturbance?"

The computer, to almost everyone's surprise, answered Xavier back in a computer-like voice. "Mutant disturbance identified as Heihachi Mishima. Target is in New York City, Manhattan borough."

"Heihachi Mishima?" Shawn said, obviously still shaken up from Marcus' anger. "We deal with Kazuya earlier and his father wreaks havoc in the Big Apple? Can this day get worse?"

"Don't ever ask that question, because the answer to that is usually yes," Logan said. "Should we suit up Prof?"

"Yes, Logan," Xavier said. "You, Colossus, Storm, and Cyclops go and take care of this. The rest of you-"

"I'm going too," Marcus said. "I really need to hit something."

"I like your attitude," Logan said.

"No you are not going," Hi-C said. "You're not throwing yourself in danger."

"I'm going and you're not gonna stop me," Marcus said. "Any questions?"

"Suit up," Logan said, then threw an X suit at him.

"Logan are you serious?" Storm asked. "You know why he can't--"

"And I like the way he rolls," Logan said. "I'm the leader of this squad, and I make the call. He's on the team."

After some internal conflict, Xavier agreed. Marcus went into the next room and changed into his uniform, which was a one piece full body uniform. He had tied up his hair in a ponytail and cut his sleeves off with one of his kunais. "I look good," Marcus said, then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that that's my little bro. I lost my parents, and I'll be damned if I lose him too. Can you guys forgive me?"

"That was scary," Tara said, "But I can never stay mad at ya."

"Me either," Amanda said. She and Tara kissed his cheeks. "For good luck!" she said.

Magma walked up and kissed him in the lips to out do them. "Now you need a codename."

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

"A codename," Magma said. "My real name is Jazmin Rodriguez, but because of my powers, I chose my nickname as Magma. So what is yours?"

"I'll tell ya when I get back, k?" Marcus asked.

"Cool," Kyle said. "Now kick some ass!"

"Of course!" Marcus said. "That's why I'm going."

"Time to go," Storm said. Marcus waved a goodbye at the group and ran to the X- Jet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Manhattan looked as if a tornado had hit it. When the X-Jet landed, it was immediately surrounded by sepia agents. Storm and Colossus, though, knew how to make an entrance.

"Solcon Tornado!" Storm spun in a circle and fired off the wind tornado that was created from the spin. It lit itself on fire as it swept towards the incoming soldiers.

"Siberian Express!" This charge attack of Colossus' created a wide arc like shield in front of him and allowed him to charge multiple soldiers at once. Wolverine and Cyclops followed close behind Colossus and Marcus brought up the rear. It didn't take long for the fivesome to clear the street of sepia.

"That was surprisingly easy," Marcus said. "Too easy."

"Ah, they were small fry," Wolverine said. "Heihachi, well, that's a different story."

"What is it about this Heihachi?" Marcus asked.

"Heihachi is the strongest of the Mishima," Colossus said. "Not someone you would classify as a pushover."

"I see," Marcus said. "Well Storm, do ya think we can take this guy?"

"Do you want optimism or do you want me to be blunt?" Storm asked.

"I already got it," Marcus said. "But I'd rather be optimistic."

"You see," Wolverine said, "I told ya I like this kid. Now where is Heihachi?"

An energy blast colliding with Cyclops answered that question. Heihachi was the culprit, and he had no remorse as Cyclops was unconscious. "So the Knight emerges. Well, at least you're living up to that aspect of the Succubus."

"Now I'm pissed off," Marcus said. "Why are you calling me the Succubus Knight? Give it to me straight!"

"Hmm," Heihachi said. "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

Storm launched a lightning bolt at the Mishima. Xavier had told the four via telepathy not to let Heihachi tell Marcus of his true lineage, especially after that flip out that Marcus had with Shawn. Too bad Heihachi saw the lightning coming. But to Marcus' surprise, he didn't move. The lightning struck him and he just smiled.

"You see Marcus," Heihachi said. "They don't want you to know about your past; your real past."

"I already know about my past," Marcus said. "You can't tell me anything I don't already know!"

"Marcus!" Storm yelled. "Don't even talk to him! Just ignore his lies!"

"Keep on listening to that woman and you'll get killed!" Heihachi said. "Answer me this: Why is she so adamant about not letting me talk? Why when I ask you if you want to learn about your past she tells you to ignore me?"

One thing about Heihachi was he could get into anyone's mind. Marcus was starting to get interest in what Heihachi was saying. Why was Storm trying to shut him up. She didn't look ruthless like that. He expected this from Logan, not her. "You know what? I'll listen to what you have to say. Now spit it out!"

"Correct choice Marcus Alexander," Heihachi said, causing Marcus to raise his eyebrow in surprise.

Storm though wouldn't let that happen. "You will tell him nothing!" She charged at Heihachi with Colossus at her heels, but Heihachi took the both of them out with two punches. Now it was just Logan and Marcus. Heihachi took note of this.

"And why are you just sitting there?" Heihachi asked. "Aren't you going to follow suit with your team?"

Logan laughed. "I roll alone most of the time, and as for this, you can tell him at your own risk. Marcus has a temper, and he has a power level of over 4500. Do that math and see what you get!"

'Hmm,' Heihachi thought. '4500? That's impressive, but compared to me, that's nothing.' "I think I'll try my chances," Heihachi said.

""Ok," Marcus said. "Explain this to me. Why are you calling me the succubus Knight and what do you know about my past?"

"Where to begin," Heihachi said. "How about your mother?"

"My mom died almost a year ago," Marcus said. "So what?"

"I'm not talking about that wench," Heihachi said. "I'm talking about your real mother. Or did your father leave that out?"

"Huh?" Marcus asked.

Logan was thinking about this. 'I know that the professor will kill me for this, but if anyone can take the weight of being the Knight, it's Marcus.' He took a breath. "Marcus, listen to him. He's telling you the truth."

Marcus looked at him in disbelief. 'I have another mother. Sharon Kaiosama wasn't my real mother! If this is true, what does this even have to do with it? What else does he know?'

"I see I got your interest," Heihachi said. "Well do you want to know who your real mother was?" Marcus' face answered his question. "Well, she happened to be an Egyptian princess. Her name was Shapira, heard of her?"

Marcus's face lit up. "Shapira of Luxor? The master summoness? That was my mother?"

"Yep bub," Logan said. "And this guy killed her."

Marcus was beside himself. Tears were coming down his face. "She was my mom? And you killed her. Why?"

"Because I had no choice," Heihachi said. "I was under contract by George H.W. Bush to kill you because of a prophecy. The Egyptian prophetess Cassandra prophesized that the Succubus Knight was to return and be born a Kaiosama on the 29th of September of the year 1990. And when is your birthday?"

This hit Marcus like a mack truck. He really was the Succubus Knight. And his real mom died from it. "Oh my god," Marcus said as he buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Marcus," Logan said.

"How could you kill her!" Marcus yelled to Heihachi. "Why?"

"I was under contract," Heihachi said. "But I'll kill you for free! Let us see if you can best the Mishima!"

"I can," Marcus said, "And I will kill you! You killed my mother! You're pitiful!"

"Uh, Marcus!" Wolverine yelled. "Not a good idea!" These words were lost to the wind as Marcus charged at Heihachi. Heihachi punched Marcus in the gut, smashed him with a left single sledge, and stepped forward and hit a right straight punch in his gut that sent him flying back to Wolverine's feet. "Told ya."

Marcus got up clutching his stomach and glaring at Heihachi. 'What the hell? How strong is he?'

"What's wrong?" Heihachi asked. "Too weak?"

This set Marcus off. He powered up and once again charged at the demon, but as Heihachi went to punch him, Marcus disappeared and appeared above Heihachi's head. "Terra Force!" The orb of fire energy and magma collided with Heihachi, but the demon caught it and kicked it up and out to the sky. The Terra Force bomb exploded and rained down magma and fire. Marcus scowled and ran again at Heihachi and threw various punches and kicks, all which were blocked by the demon. Marcus then finally landed a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of his face. To Marcus' surprise, Heihachi didn't even budge.

"Are you done yet?" Heihachi asked in a bored tone.

"Don't you mock me!" Marcus yelled. "Fire style: Dragonfire jutsu!" The fire attack obliterated everything in its path -- except Heihachi. The only thing remotely hurt on him was that his shirt was singed. "No way! How strong are you?"

"I," Heihachi yelled, immediately jumping and hitting Marcus with a rising knee, then appearing above the upward flying Marcus and hitting a double sledge to his head. "Have a power level of 25,000! You can't even dream to defeat me on your level!"

Marcus struggled to get to his feet as Heihachi ran to tackle him into a building. All of the sudden, Wolverine jumped in front of him and took the shot. Marcus ran to Wolverine to check on him and his condition. Wolverine was a little rattled, but was otherwise ok. "Kid I like your guts, but you can't beat him if his power level is that high. I suggest we go back and live to fight another day."

Marcus shook his head. "I will beat him if it's the last thing I do. My mother died because of this bastard. I would rather die fighting that live running."

"So the Knight has a death wish!" Heihachi asked. "Well I'll play genie and grant that wish!" Heihachi created a huge energy orb in his hands and started to charge the ball into electricity. "Now, let me introduce you to my favorite attack! Electro Eclipse Bomb!" The orb of black energy flew at high speed towards the duo. Thankfully, Storm appeared out of nowhere and trapped the bomb in a tornado of wind, but even this wasn't enough to stop the explosion. Marcus and Wolverine were laid out from the blast, while Storm was panting due to the amount of energy she expended. Heihachi smiled. "Big mistake," he said and started to run at her, but Colossus and Cyclops jumped in front of her, recovered and stared him down. "Hmm. You know what? This isn't even worth it right now. I'll spare your lives- for now. But I will destroy the Succubus Knight, and the Bush and Mishima clans will rule one day soon!" As he said this, he vanished, leaving three mutants and two knocked out warriors.


	9. A Warrior's Decision

8) A Warrior's Decision

"So he knows," Xavier said. Ororo had brought back the team, and although they sustained minor injuries, they were fine nonetheless. But what Xavier was worried about the most was that now Marcus knew about his real past. He didn't know how he would take it. "It's a shame really. He had to find out that from the very person who killed his mother. And now he knows his real destiny. This is quite the predicament."

"I tried to stop Heihachi, but I was no match for him," Ororo said with a downcast look,

"What's done is done," Xavier said. "Let's not dwell on the past."

"But he swatted me away like I was a fly," Ororo said. "And Logan let him tell Marcus. So what does that account for?"

"I'll talk to Logan later," Xavier said. "You just get some rest. I'll talk to Marcus."

Said person entered the office of Xavier looking pissed. Xavier tried not to notice and cleared his throat. Marcus sighed and lifted his hand to silence him.

"You know what?" Marcus asked. "I don't even care that you, Shawn and the others tried to hide this from me. All I want to know is why you did so."

"Marcus," Ororo said running up to him, "It was for your safety."

"What about my mom?" Marcus said. "What about her safety? Why do I feel like this is my fault?" Tears started to form in his eyes, which caused Ororo to hug him. "I don't understand Storm. I'm only 17 and only now am I really finding out who I am. Why did she have to die?" This caused him to break out in full blown tears.

"She gave her life to protect you," Ororo answered. "Your mother was a great woman, both of them. Never forget that."

Marcus wiped his eyes and gathered his composure. "You know what? I am the Succubus Knight, so from now on no one will have to die for me, I guarantee that."

"Then you better start training," Xavier said, looking visibly relieved. "Go on."

"Cool," Marcus said. "Adios Xavier, and thanks Ororo."

"Anytime," Ororo said as Marcus ran off towards the main hall.

Xavier let go of a long held breath. "I really thought he would get mad again. You sure do have a mother's touch calming him down like that. Thanks for the save."

"Again, anytime," Ororo said. "But what do you expect; I am Cassandra and Shapira's little sister. He's my blood."

"So for the first time in history there is a Knight with mutant blood in him," Xavier said. "That kid has potential."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Byakugan!" Kristal yelled. She activated her Byakugan as Kitty charged at her. The two were training together after Marcus' mission a week ago, and wanted to be in tip top shape. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" Even with her powers of invisibility and being able to go through just about anything, Kitty was no match for the Kaiten. She was blown back and hit the ground with a thud and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kristal smirked; she had expected this. She started to make handsigns and slammed the ground with her palms. "You can't hide forever! Earth style: Teutonic dispersement jutsu!" The ground started to split in many places leaving pits all around the training ground. "Now," she yelled as she made even more handsigns. "Water style: Black rain jutsu!" The black rain that fell started to collect in the pits and soak into the ground. Kitty's powers didn't grant her the ability to hold her breath forever, so she had to surface and return to the field.

"You're smarter than you look," Kitty said. "You didn't fall for my clone."

"Of course," Kristal said. "This Byakugan lets me see my opponent's energy network, and you didn't give your clone a copy of your unique energy makeup, so I saw through the ruse."

"Nice, but about that Kaiten; can it stand up to heat?" Kitty asked with a glint in her eye.

"No it can't," Kristal said. "But do you really want to try a fire attack on me now?"

"Of course I do now!" Kitty said, then started to make handsigns. When she ended with the tiger symbol though, she was encased in a sphere of genji energy. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled and tried to get out, but to no avail.

"You should listen to Kristal," Luis said, walking up. "Look at your surroundings." Kitty looked and saw the puddles of black water and the fissures in the ground.

"So?" Kitty asked.

"So," Luis said, "She called that the Black Rain jutsu right?"

"Yeah," Kitty said. "What of it?"

"I asked around to see how you fight and utilize that ability of yours," Kristal said. "I learned that you love to use fire attacks, so I created a bomb. That black liquid isn't really water, but oil. If you used that fire attack you would've been seriously hurt."

"So would you," Kitty said. "The Kaiten...doesn't...block...fire...attacks?" Kristal had a big smile on her face as Kitty fell for the final piece to her puzzle. "It can can't it? You were going to let me blow myself to hell weren't you?"

"Yep," Kristal said.

"That's mean," Kitty said.

"And that's exactly how the Sepia play the game," Luis said. "They'll let you destroy yourself if it means one less challenge. You got to get your head in the game."

"Yeah," Kristal said. "There's always next time."

"Next time?" Kitty asked. "Easy for you to say! You can barely get touched."

"And I'm a strategist," Kristal said.

"Sure, Ok," Luis said. "That was just common sense. There was no strategy in that."

"Was too," Kristal yelled.

"Can all three of you shut it?" Hi-C said as he walked up to the three, being flanked by Bishop and Logan. "Do ya know where my son is?"

"Last time I checked, he was with Jazmin, Tara, and Amanda," Luis said. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Hi-C asked. "But actually, I wanted him to run an errand for me."

"Oh," Luis said. "Sorry. He's that a way." Luis pointed towards the woods.

"And you did say he was with three girls right?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," Luis said.

"Oh boy," Bishop said. "Hi-C your son might not want to be bothered."

"You're right." Hi-C said with a look of defeat. "Well, Luis, can you run to the city and pick me up about 100 worth of steaks?"

"Steaks?" Luis asked giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm cooking tonight, so if you want a good meal, you'd better get the steaks," Hi-C said.

Luis smiled. Marcus did tell him that Hi-C was a good cook, especially with steak. And Luis was like any other man; he loved steak. "Cool! Right away Mr. Hi-C! Kitty, Kristal, you wanna ride?"

The girls nodded and the three left.

"You really cook that good?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Hi-C said. "I'm Hi-C!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus was walking through the woods, trying to find a way to tell the three girls to get lost. He wanted to be alone for a while, but obviously that wasn't happening with them.

"So why did you want to come in the woods?" Tara asked with a glint in her eye.

"To relax," Marcus said. "I got some stuff on my mind ok? Can I be to myself for a bit?"

"You want to relax?" Amanda asked. "Well, I can give a good massage if that'll help." She reached for his shoulders but he grabbed her hands.

"You guys are persistent," Marcus said. "But seriously, you three got to go."

"C'mon," Jazmin whined. "Can't we stay with you?"

Marcus was getting aggravated. "Look, I need to be by myself for a while! Can't you three honor that for me?"

Now it was Amanda's turn to blow her top. "Look Marcus! Were just trying to keep you company! Why are you pushing us away! Ever since that mission you've been reserved. Can't you just talk about it?"

Marcus snapped and punched inches past Amanda and Tara's faces and into a tree. Amanda fell down in shock. But before Marcus could open his mouth to talk, he saw the looks in their eyes. They were truly scared, and then their eyes started to change. All of the sudden, the two girls eyes were red with a black tomoe in each eye. They looked more like wheels than anything.

"The Sharingan?" Marcus asked

But these words fell on deaf ears. "What is your problem?" Tara asked. "What the hell happened on that mission that caused you to change?"

Marcus snapped out of his temporary daze and addressed this question. "Look, that really is none of your concern, but let me tell you, you wouldn't feel any better if you found out you've been living a lie. That Heihachi guy, I fought him then. And I found out I had another mother- my real mother. Heihachi killed her when I was just a baby because of me, because I'm the Succubus Knight. And I couldn't do anything to stop it then or 17 years ago."

Jazmin gasped in shock. "Oh baby, that's horrible."

Amanda was on the verge of tears. Tara felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. "Marcus I'm so sorry. No one should feel like that."

"I know," Marcus said. "But one thing I learned is that Heihachi will kill anyone close to me if it means hurting me. So I'm just going to have to stop that."

The three girls weren't stupid. They knew where this was going. "You don't have to leave just to protect us."

"I'm not," Marcus said. "I'm leaving because I finally see my purpose. I'm an avenger, and if I have to leave to get stronger to kill Heihachi, I will."

Jazmin immediately took up a battle stance in front of Marcus. "You're not leaving here for that! You can get stronger here. But I'm not going to let you leave."

That turned out to be a mistake. Marcus disappeared and knocked all three girls out. 'Well, I'd better get going.' Marcus started to run towards the west.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dinnertime at the mansion and everyone was worried. No one had seen Marcus, Tara, Amanda, or Jazmin all day. This was not like them, and Xavier was getting fed up.

"I hope they're ok," Kristal said.

"Not to worry," Luis said. "They're with Marcus, so they should be coming in right about now."

Luis was half right. The three girls did come in, but Marcus wasn't with them. They looked visibly disturbed. Everyone, though, noticed Tara and Amanda's eyes before this.

"You two have the Sharingan?" Shawn asked. "At least Marcus has good hunches. I saw no purpose in bringing them."

"That's impressive," Kyle said. "By the way, where's Marcus? Did he go to the city?"

At the sound of Marcus' name, the girls busted out in tears.

"Uh, what's wrong?" John asked.

"He's- He's," Amanda choked.

"Marcus is gone," Tara said.

Hi-C rose from his chair in a heartbeat. "Say what?"

"He ran away," Jazmin said. "He was talking about getting stronger to defeat Heihachi; to avenge his mother."

"What?" Xavier said. "Storm, Logan, Hi-C, take the X-Jet and find him. We got to talk some sense into him. If Heihachi finds out this, then-"

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," John said. "If there's one thing I know about Marcus, it's that if he doesn't want to be bothered or moved, there's no compromise. Try it if you want, but be ready for a fight, because once his mind is made up, it's made up."

"But if Heihachi-" Xavier started.

"I would trust him right about now," Shawn said. "You gotta admit, he's going through some stuff. The truth about him was hidden from him all his life, so I think he just needs some time to cool off. Let him be, and when he comes back, he'll be all right."

"You sure Shawn?" Xavier asked.

"I'm dead sure," Shawn said. "Now lets eat." Everyone obliged, but already Marcus was missed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Why did you have to leave man?' Shawn thought as he walked through the forest. 'I could've helped you get stronger.' In frustration he lashed out in front of him, nearly punching Kitty in the face. She deactivated her invisibility and caught his wrist.

"The hell are you doing?" Kitty asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Shawn answered with a confused look. "I didn't even know you were there."

This took her by surprise. "Oh, sorry. I thought you Saiyans could sense everything."

"We can sense by appearance," Shawn answered. "You hide your power pretty well for a mutant. Anyways, sorry about that hit. I just got a lot on my mind."

"Marcus, right?" Kitty asked.

"Am I that easy to read?" Shawn asked.

"No," Kitty said. "Everyone has that on their mind. But that doesn't mean take it out on yourself."

"I know, but I knew too and didn't say anything," Shawn said.

"And that was because of Xavier," Kitty said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Let it go. You said yourself that he'll come back."

"I know, but still-" Shawn started, but Kitty silenced him with a kiss. This caught him by surprise, but he leaned in to get more of her. She moaned in his mouth as they kissed, Shawn picking her up by her waist so she could be closer to him. She licked his lips, asking for entry, and he did so. The kiss was getting more fervent, more aggressive as Shawn ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, wanting more. Then a twig cracked, which surprised the two and broke them apart. The two were gasping for breath. "What just happened?"

"I wanted to do that ever since I saw you," Kitty said. "But right then I just wanted to shut you up."

"You did a good job of that," Shawn said, scratching the back of his head.

"I hope I didn't come on too strong," Kitty said. This caused him to laugh. "What's so funny?" she yelled.

"Nothing, just the fact that you thought you came on too strong," Shawn said in a plain as day voice. Kitty looked at him like he was crazy. Shawn sighed. "If you want to know the truth, I wanted the same thing when I first saw you." 'And more,' he thought. 'Why did that stick have to break?'

Kitty smiled. She saw the look of lust in his eyes, but decided to play around with him. She grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. Shawn looked at her with a smile on his face and put his hands in her hair. She gave him a hard look, kissed him again, and walked back to the mansion.

'O.K.,' Shawn thought. 'What was that all about?' He followed her back, again scratching the back of his head in confusion.


	10. Sepia Invasion

9) Sepia Invasion

_Five months later_

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Luis yelled, shooting mini fireballs out of his mouth and aiming at Kyle, who erected a skull shaped dome around himself. "The only problem with this was that the dome was not only bone based, but energy based as well. And anything energy based was no match for a Byakugan user. Kristal started to strike at the dome, which easily gave way to her fingers, but there was no Kyle inside. In a heartbeat, she used the Kaiten, which turned out to save her life as Kyle struck the wall of chakra with a fist. Kyle's appearance gave Luis the time to prepare a genjutsu and trapped an unaware Kyle in it.

Kyle started to make handsigns, but because of the genjutsu, he wasn't building up energy to pull it off, but Luis made blades of genji energy to strike Kyle with. "Dance of Blades!" Luis yelled, starting to spin and throw the blades directly at Kyle: or so he thought. This Kyle was a clone. The real Kyle had risen out of the ground and pulled his spine out of his back to make a bone katana. He charged at the unaware Luis and prepared to stab him literally in the back, but Kristal used her speed and hit Kyle with a strike to the midsection that paralyzed him.

"Done," Kristal said. "Nice try babe." She kissed Kyle on the cheek.

"That almost worked. If it hadn't been for Kristal, I would've been toast," Luis said. "Enough training for now?"

"Yeah," Kyle said. "I was gonna go down to the city with Kristal, Hi-C, and Logan to hang out. Wanna come?"

"I would, but Shawn and Kitty got Michelle to go with them to the Lower east side in Manhattan to chill," Luis said.

"And if Michelle goes, you automatically have to go, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yep," Luis said. "And I have to deal with the three queens as well." The three queens were Jazmin, Tara, and Amanda, or at least, that's how they referred to themselves.

"Why don't we just all go together?" Kyle asked. "How about it Kristal?"

"Ok," Kristal said. "We leave in an hour?"

"Cool," Luis said. "I'll tell Michelle and the others."

"All right," Kyle said. "Meet us at the gate then." Luis gave a wave and ran to the mansion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Lower East Side was a place of no return if you liked drama. Hi-C knew people there, so he was running into old friends, but virtually everyone else was looking at the place like a new territory. Manhattan was the size of an average city, so there was a lot to explore, and the team did that with a quickness. Shawn and Kitty were walking with Logan when Shawn bumped into a hooded figure.

"The hell are you going?" the guy asked in a rage.

Shawn was about to retaliate, but caught the markings on the guy's face. Shawn gasped.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Logan asked.

"Scoot?" Shawn asked. "Brian Inuzuka, is that you?"

"Brian?" the guy asked, taking the hood off. Now that Shawn looked at him, the only thing that resembled Scoot on this guy was the red markings on his face. The guy had a headband with a leaf symbol on it, and a small white dog in the front of his jacket. The dog barked at Shawn and Logan, but the guy, who looked no more than 15, silenced him. "That would be my cousin. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And this is Akamaru," he said, pointing to the dog.

"Kiba?" Shawn asked. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."

"Same here Shawn. Who are they?" Kiba asked, pointing to Logan and Kitty.

"Oh," Shawn said. "This is Logan."

"Yo," Logan grunted.

"And this is Kitty," Shawn said, putting his arm around her. Kiba laughed.

"So she's your girl, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yep," Shawn said. "So, what you been up to?"

"Same old, same old," Kiba said. "Well, I really got to get going. I'll see ya around sometime."

"Cool," Shawn said. Kiba ran off, leaving Logan and Kitty stunned.

"Who was that?" Kitty asked.

"How do you know a ninja?" Logan asked. That headband that Kiba was wearing gave it away. Each of the six major countries had a hidden village, which was the strongpoint of their military. The U.S., which was the land of fire, had Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Having a headband like Kiba's signified that you were a ninja, while the leaf insignia showed his village affiliation.

"My friend Scoot is Kiba's cousin, so I know his family," Shawn answered. "I wonder what he was doing here."

Before anyone could take a guess, Logan's cell phone rang. Logan picked it up and immediately his face changed.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"We gotta go back to the mansion, now," Logan said. "It's under attack by the Sepia."

"I knew these five months were too good to be true," Shawn said. "Let's go."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heihachi was pleased with himself. There was little resistance from any of the mutants, and Xavier was his. Once Xavier's top students came, he would kill them, along with Marcus. Imagine his surprise then when he realized that Marcus wasn't anywhere to be found. Then imagine his anger. When Logan and the other brats got there he would beat his anger out on them.

"You will pay for this!" Scott yelled. He struggled to get to his feet.

"And who'll stop me?" Heihachi asked. "If you guys don't even know where the Knight is then how do think you have a chance?"

"Because we don't need him to fight our battles," Shawn said, catching his attention.

'Perfect,' Heihachi thought. "So you're ready to die this early?"

"Who said I was going to die?" Shawn asked. "Look at who you have to fight." There was Hi-C, Logan, Michelle, Kitty, and Jazmin. Amanda and Tara had their Sharingan activated; Kyle had his Kaguyagan; Luis his Gensougan; Kristal her Byakugan; and Shawn his Espogan. "You really want to face these odds?"

One of the Sepia walked up. "Shall I take care of them Master Heihachi?"

"No," Heihachi said. "I got them." Then he fired an energy blast that laid all of them out save Kristal. The only reason for this, though, was because of the Kaiten. "So there is some fight in you?"

"The hell was that?" Shawn asked, struggling to get to his feet.

"This," Heihachi said, running up to him and punching him in the skull. Shawn flew into one of the mansion walls, unconscious. Hi-C tried to cut Heihachi with his sword, but he caught the blade and ripped it out of his hands. Then he hit him with an elbow, which put the swordsman into la-la land. The sepia apprehended the rest of the team, but Amanda wouldn't go down that easily. she started to fire energy blasts at all opposition until Heihachi yelled. "You're a feisty one. I always knew Latinas were hot headed."

"You're the one who killed Marcus' mother right?" Amanda asked.

"And what if I am" Heihachi asked.

"Then I will fight you to the end!" Amanda yelled. She gathered pink energy into her right hand and crossed it over her chest onto her left shoulder, and then threw the energy as a ray at Heihachi. "Power Blitz!" She had made a crater in the ground, and smoke was billowing out of the hole in the ground. Amanda smiled.

"Did she do it?" Logan asked.

"Shut up," The Sepia guard said and punched him, knocking him out yet again.

There was a sudden wind and Heihachi stepped out of the crater. He was unscathed. Amanda was in shock. "But that was my-"

"Your strongest attack?" Heihachi asked, then laughed. "You bitch! You will die for that." Heihachi started to hit her, with every blow belittling her. "I will make you suffer just as Shapira did. You like Marcus that much? Then tell his mother that he turned out to be a coward, running from his destiny! Now die!" He fired a huge orb of energy at Amanda. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crippling attack to kill her.

The attack never reached its target. A wall of magma had been erected in front of her. 'What the?' Amanda wondered. 'Heihachi knocked Jazmin out. She's the only one here that can control magma.'

Heihachi also was shocked, but regained his composure. "When I say die, you die!" Heihachi charged at Amanda, but then an energy blast from the sky blocked his path.

"And when I don't want someone to get hurt, they are not going to get hurt," a voice said. Amanda recognized that voice anywhere, but didn't believe it was him.

"So you show your face at last," Heihachi said. "This is going to be fun."


	11. The Succubus Knight Ascended

10) The Succubus Knight Ascended

Amanda thought she was looking at a Greek god. The boy landed and took up a fighting stance. He was shirtless with tan khaki shorts and black open toed sandals. He wore gloves with a leaf symbol on them, and a headband to match. His now black hair was in a bowl cut with long black bangs on the sides of his face and a ponytail. And he was built like Adonis.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"You're back!" Amanda yelled. "I missed you! Oh Marcus it's so-"

"Not Marcus," Marcus said. "Marcus Alexander; the name my father gave me, Alex."

Heihachi laughed. "A new name and look won't save you, Marcus," Heihachi said. "This will yield the same result."

Marcus didn't flinch. "Funny you talk about looks," he said. "Amanda, have you ever heard of the legend of the Yoko?"

"Yoko?" Heihachi asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Marcus said. "But I want to see if you're even worthy of that yet, because to me right now, you're nothing."

"Nothing?" Heihachi asked. "You insolent brat!" Heihachi charged at Marcus, which turned out to be a big mistake.

Marcus closed his eyes and smiled. "The attack of a fool. Not even knowing what's in store. Byakugan!"

That caused Heihachi to stop in his tracks. Amanda was speechless. "You have the Byakugan?" Heihachi asked.

"In a fight there is no talking, just fighting!" Marcus said. He took up a stance and jumped at Heihachi. "Barrage of the Gentle Fists!" Marcus hit Heihachi with glowing two fingered strikes directly to the chest which blew him back and gasping for air. Marcus sighed. "You're pathetic."

Heihachi was grumbling, and was able to regain his composure. Smiling, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Marcus asked.

"Funny you talk about your father at a time like this," Heihachi said. "Because-"

"I already know how he really died," Marcus said. "It was you who staged that little 'accident'."

'This kid is good,' Heihachi thought. 'But not excellent.' "How did you know?"

"Sandaime Hokage told me all about it," Marcus said. The Sandaime was the leader (Hokage) of the US' hidden ninja village. "So there's no secrets anymore."

"The Sandaime?" Heihachi asked.

'So that's where he's been,' Amanda thought. "You trained under him didn't you?"

"No," Marcus said. "I just went to him for advice. The Sandaime was a friend of my father's, and also happens to be my step-father's sensei. Seems as if he forgot to tell me he was a ninja."

"Well," Heihachi said. "I really am sorry for breaking up this reunion, but you two have to die, now. Kazuya!"

"What?" Amanda yelled. "Hi-C sliced him in freakin half! How did he survive that?"

"Because that's also a bloodline limit of a Mishima. They can't be cut in half to kill them. You have to obliterate them," Marcus explained. "But if you think this is a surprise Heihachi, then you're sadly mistaken. I sensed Kazuya from a mile away. So show yourself."

Kazuya faded into sight with a smile on his face. He started to count on his fingers. "Help me out here will ya? How many times have you tried to kill me? Once, twice, three times?"

"You're full of yourself you know that?" Marcus asked.

"Maybe I am," Kazuya said. "But the fact remains that you tried to kill me three times yet I'm still here. And also, you can't take us both on."

Marcus smiled at this. "Ay yi yi," he said, shaking his head. "I could if I wanted to, but I really don't see the point. Besides, Amanda here could beat you."

"What!?" Amanda asked.

"You really need to believe in yourself," Marcus said. "When I first saw that Sharingan it only had 1 tomoe in each eye. Now you have two in each eye. That amounts for something. You have latent power in you that you need to learn to harness. Just believe in yourself and you will beat him."

Amanda really was starting to believe his words. 'There's something about him that has changed. He's got this certain air to him like he knows that he can't be beat. What have you learned?'

"Many things Amanda, many things," Marcus answered to her shock. "Now Heihachi, shall we begin?"

"I'm going to enjoy this! Kazuya!" Both father and son charged at Marcus.

"Tag?" Marcus asked. The look in his eyes sealed the deal for Amanda.

"Tag," Amanda answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus immediately disappeared and met Heihachi in mid air. Heihachi went for several punches to the face, but Marcus dodged every one of them. Heihachi finally tried a roundhouse kick, and this connected. The kick was futile, as Marcus didn't even budge. Marcus yawned. Heihachi roared and started to power up with dark lightning crackling around him. Marcus looked on and suddenly dashed to Heihachi and gave him two punches. Heihachi fell to his knees.

Amanda and Kazuya were trading blows at high speed, and they looked even for a time. Kazuya then tried a fireball jutsu, one that Amanda blocked. This was just a ruse, as Kazuya drew a dagger and tried to strike for her heart. He landed the stab, but what he thought was Amanda turned out to be substitution. The real Amanda flew out of the ground and hit Kazuya with a nasty right hook to the jaw, one that sent the demon son flying back towards his father.

"This isn't working," Kazuya said. "I thought you said you could handle the Knight?"

"I can," Heihachi said. "I just need to analyze his weaknesses."

"Weaknesses?" Marcus asked. Then he made a single handsign and disappeared-or so they thought. Marcus had trapped the two in a genjutsu. He had pulled out a katana. "Transform," he whispered. The sword transformed into a fang blade and Marcus started to spin it horizontally. "Amanda?"

"I can see you," Amanda said. "What?" She said this in an almost whisper as to not break the genjutsu.

"Power Blitz on my signal, ok?"

"Gotcha."

"And Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for believing in me," Marcus said. "I never meant to hurt you."

It took everything she had to not bust out in tears. It was then that it really hit her. Marcus Alexander has returned. For five months she felt as if there was a hole in her heart. Now she felt complete, like a new woman.

"Ready?" Marcus asked.

"Now or never," Amanda said.

At that instant, the sword started to generate lightning and a whirlwind that stayed on the blade. Marcus threw the sword in a thrust motion like a spear towards Kazuya. "Arrivaderci motherfucker! Expedient Megadeuce!"

"Power Blitz!" Amanda's ray of energy enveloped the sword as it traveled towards its mark. Heihachi finally was able to break the genjutsu and barely dodged the combined attack, but Kazuya wasn't so lucky. The result was so instant that he didn't even get the chance to scream.

Heihachi looked at the spot where his son was. This set him into a rage. "You, you, you imbecile! I swear I will defeat you!" Marcus felt the spike in power from Heihachi. He knew what was coming next, and even though he was confident that he could beat him, he didn't want the others in the crossfire.

"Amanda, take everyone and go. Go to Konoha and tell the Hokage I'll be there shortly," Marcus was dead serious in his attitude.

"I'm not leaving you," Amanda said. "You're not going away again without me!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Marcus said. He pulled a card out of his deck box on his hip. "Egyptian Summoning: Serpent Night Dragon!" The serpentine dragon flew from the skies to land next to Marcus.

"My master, what is your bidding?" the dragon asked.

"It can talk?" Amanda asked.

"Nevermind that. Anten," Marcus said, calling the dragon by its name, "Take them to Lord Hokage's mansion. And Amanda?"

"Yes?" she asked. Marcus grabbed her by the waist and gave her a quick but loving kiss. Amanda was on cloud nine and turned red from her blush.

"Take care," Marcus said. "See ya soon." 'Did I really have to do that?'

'Yep.'

'Who was that? Shawn?'

'Nada. It was me, who is you but is me also. AAARRRRGGGHHH!! You get the point.'

'Alas, my conscience has come to curse me out for that. What next?'

'Not to curse you out, but to give you a pat on the back! Nice!'

'This is not the time nor the place! Leave!'

'Oh I'll leave...But I'll be back!' This little argument with himself took no real time in the real world, but Marcus was visibly annoyed. After the sepia guards backed off of Amanda (some by choice, some by a little "convincing"), she and Anten got everyone and left for Konoha. Heihachi was still in a rage, but now was channeling that rage into power.

"So you don't want witnesses when you die?" Heihachi asked. "Is that why you kissed that bitch?"

"One," Marcus yelled. "She's not a bitch! And two, you just proved to me that you don't want me to go easy on you."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Heihachi asked.

Marcus smiled. "I think it's time I go Yoko."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bliss. That was what state of mind Amanda was in at the moment. Marcus had come back and recognized her strength, then fought alongside her. And then he kissed her. It took the power of God himself to keep her from fainting on the spot. And the dragon sensed this.

"You know, when Marcus first summoned me, I knew he had someone he loved," Anten said.

"Huh?"

"Yep," Anten said. "In order to summon certain creatures, you have to have a certain virtue with you."

"But can't only Egyptians summon?"

"Nope," Anten said. "That's a misconceived notion. Anyone can summon; it's just that they can summon shadow forms of creatures. You see, Marcus trained for the last five months in Roots, and ANBU village. Heard of it before I continue?"

"Yeah," Amanda said. "But can't only ninja, ANBU rank ninja for that matter, train there?"

"Yeah," Anten said. "But since he's the Succubus Knight, he has special privileges if you know what I mean. Anyway, when he trained, he wanted to summon not just a creature for battle, but a being to help him protect his friends. Marcus is proficient in summoning dragons and warrior creatures, beings that personify the virtues of love and will power. And that's how he summoned me. Because he gave me a job to do, and that's to protect Tara."

"Tara?" Amanda asked, a little disturbed, and Anten noticed.

"Yeah, but he has three dragons, each stronger than the last. The only reason that he summoned me was that it takes the least energy to do so. The other two dragons are the Red Eyes Black Dragon, which is meant for Jazmin, and the strongest, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, for you. And out of these three, I'm the only one fit for transportation, so that's why. It's not that he doesn't care about you, because my god he does."

"But what is it about these dragons that makes them special?" Amanda asked.

"Simple," Anten said. "Because only one other person can summon us, and that would be the person he commanded us to protect. So in reality, you could summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And believe me, once you befriend Shyla, she'll never let you down. But she's fiercely territorial, which is another reason that he summoned me. Shyla won't let anyone but Marcus and you on her back. Anyone else would be committing suicide."

Amanda felt satisfied. "So Roots; how is it there?"

"You really don't the answer to that question," Anten said. The tone of his voice along with the low roar encouraged Amanda to drop the subject of Roots.

"And of Konoha?"

"Awesome place," Anten said. "I haven't seen a more peaceful place since the time of Akhenaton, the Legendary Pharaoh of Egypt. You haven't been to a hidden village?"

"Nope," Amanda said. "But it sounds exciting. Uh Anten, Why does Marcus have a ninja headband?"

"Because he is an member of the village hidden in the leaves. He's been a genin for about four months, but he waited for a real placement until he came back for you guys."

"Oh," Amanda said. "Well, to Konoha we go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heihachi and Marcus were at a stand off. Electricity cracked in the air and thunder rumbled. Dirt and stones were floating in the air because of the power the two were emitting. Heihachi smiled.

"So this is your max?" Heihachi asked. "Nevermind that. You can't be stronger than me, but I do give you commendation for equaling me in power. But as far as skill, well, why don't we leave that stone unturned."

"You think too highly of yourself, thinking that you can't be beat," Marcus said. "You must not know who the hell I am."

"Then tell me," Heihachi said. "How do you think you are going to beat me?"

"Yoko," Marcus said.

"You keep on ranting about Yoko," Heihachi said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't catch on," Marcus said. "Let me explain. You know how all demons have a bestial form that has power 50 times greater than the humanoid mutant form, right. That in itself is really the difference between the mutants and the demons. Mutants either are locked in their bestial forms or cannot attain them, while demons have full control over them. Now what if a demon can use the power of the bestial form while in a humanoid form?"

"That's impossible!" Heihachi yelled. "The last person that did that was the Egyptian pharaoh Atem, and that was over 5,000 years ago! Why are you saying this?"

"Heihachi Mishima," Marcus said. "Did you know that not only do I have Saiyan blood running through my veins, but demonic blood as well?"

Heihachi was shocked. Heihachi started to back away in terror. "Then if you're a hybrid, then-then-then!"

"You finally got it," Marcus said. "When a demon uses the word Yoko, even though it directly translates into demon in Japanese, a demon uses it to refer to this legendary form, the ultimate fighting form for a demon. Being half Saiyan gives me control of transformations even more than full demons. So now, for the first time in five thousand years, behold the Yoko! Hhhhhaaaaaaaa!!" Marcus started to power up to levels that caused the winds to blow out of control. His ki flame turned from a white windlike flame to a deep purple, almost black flame. The Byakugan started to glow and fused with the Nerogan, creating a tri split yin yang look with pink, light blue and white lavender. His hair started to float, not laying down but not spiked straight up, yet the hair was spiky, and then it turned silver. His muscles grew and then shrunk back down to their normal size. With one last yell, Marcus released all of his power and the transformation was complete.

Heihachi looked on stunned. What was left of the X Mansion was just obliterated by Marcus' power up, as now there was nothing but a crater. "What are you?"

"What am I?" Marcus asked. "I am the light in the darkness, the memory of all you killed unjustly. I am your judge, jury and executioner. Protector of good, destroyer of evil. The dream of the righteous, the nightmare of the wicked. I am legendary; I am the Succubus Knight. I am you're Armageddon."

"You!" Heihachi yelled.

"And you know why?" Marcus asked. Heihachi couldn't answer. "Because in this life, in this fight, all rights I will control; Because I'm the King of Hearts, and that's how I roll! Now are you here to dance, or fight?"

Heihachi turned to run. Marcus at first wanted to make him suffer, but he knew what his real target was. So he created an energy ball of fire, ki, chakra, and lightning and mixed it with his demonic energy. "I'll have to thank you for this attack Heihachi Mishima." Rays of light shot out of the super charged ball. "Futon: Final Shine!" The one handed energy blast turned into an energy cannon that hit its target with a vengeance. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of Heihachi was his head. As Marcus walked past, the head grumbled.

"I will get my revenge," Heihachi said weakly.

"Put a sock in it," Marcus said. "And the code name is Alexander. But you're coming with me. I might need you for some information about the sepia and Bush. And don't worry, you won't be able to regenerate from that. The secret technique: Final Shine destroys on a cellular level. Lets go." Marcus jumped and flew off towards Konoha, with a pissed off Heihachi in his hand.


	12. Intermission

All Right! You guys got to the end of the story... not! You see, this is what I would like to call an epic, because I have got this thing split into not only chapters, but into sagas and arcs. What you have finished is the first saga of the first arc. Next to come is the Saint Beast Saga, which I will post up really soon. For the people who want to stay faithful, or if ou kust want to know how it all comes together, every arc is a story on fanfiction, so this story is the Beginnings arc. Please review for me, and if you want the bios for this story for all of the characters, just e mail me ok? I always can use the support. Gracias for reading! ;)


End file.
